Lluvia de Estrellas
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Inu Yasha ha tomado una decision de la cual se arrepentira mas tarde... es un Sesshomaru-Kagome cap 11! ¡El fin!
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó un atardecer en el bosque, cuando Inu Yasha en un intento desesperado por alcanzar a Kikyo, había dejado a Kagome abandonada a su suerte… sola en lo mas profundo del bosque, rodeada de peligros… lo único que pudo hacer la chica fue resignarse…

-¡Tonta! ¡Sabes que siempre estará enamorado de Kikyo! ¡Tu no tienes ninguna esperanza!

Miro hacia un claro, se encontraba una tranquila cascada y un hermoso rio apacible invitaba a descansar, Kagome suspiro

-No me queda de otra… descansare un rato y después regresare a la aldea…

Se quito sus zapatos… realmente quería descansar… dormir… extrañaba su cama y su casa, su abuelo, su madre y a Sota…

-Regresare a mi época… yo… será mejor que lo olvide…

El clima era bastante agradable y lentamente cayo en un grandísimo sopor… hasta quedar dormida… cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un hermoso cielo estrellado… ¡Era tan hermoso! Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro… ¡tenia que regresar! Ya era tarde y el resto del grupo seguro ya estaba preocupado por ella… rápidamente se puso sus zapatos y camino lo mas rápido que pudo… sin embargo, el bosque que parecía encantado en la tarde, se había tornado algo frio… camino mas rápido… sin tener éxito.. ¡Estaba dando vueltas! Inu Yasha no había regresado por ella ¿Acaso había encontrado a Kikyo?

-Seguramente

Penso en voz alta

-Seguramente esta con ella… y yo… yo…

Varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro… lo amaba pero… no soportaba la idea de compartirlo con Kikyo… un ruido entre los arbustos interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven… algo se movia… y sin poder tener tiempo a reaccionar, se vino sobre ella… apenas y pudo esquivarlo… un despojo olvidado de Naraku había comenzado a atacar… el cual había aprovechado que Inu Yasha se había ido para atacar a Kagome… si ella no le ayudaba a Naraku con el resto de los fragmentos, prefería verla muerta… solo un pequeño rasguño en su brazo fue todo lo que pudo hacer, ya que alguien mas se había encargado de destruir al despojo…

-¡Gracias I…!

Cuan grande seria su sorpresa al ver que su salvador no había sido Inu Yasha… si no mas bien ¡Sesshomaru! El chico volteo a verla con la misma mirada fría e indiferente de siempre… simplemente la miro, mientras que Kagome sentía que la vista se le nublaba… repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro… no escuchaba nada ni veía nada… cuando despertó, se encontró en un hermoso palacio, la cama donde se encontraba era bastante mullida y acogedora… Lin la miraba con curiosidad y preocupación, mientras que Jaken la miraba con desprecio ¡Una humana en el palacio del amo bonito!

-¡Que bueno que se encuentra bien Señorita Kagome!

Kagome se incorporo un poco, se sentía algo mareada… y con dolor de cabeza…

-¿Qué… que me paso?

-El Señor Sesshomaru la trajo hasta aquí… fue atacada por un demonio de Naraku… y tenia veneno en el brazo…

-¡Agradece al señor Sesshomaru que te salvo la vida!

Jaken irrumpió en gritos al ver a Kagome

-¿Dónde… donde esta Sesshomaru?

-Se ha ido, regresara hasta el anochecer…

-Bien, yo… tengo que irme… no quiero ser una carga…

Intento incorporarse, sin embargo, el mareo aun no pasaba y sentía que la cabeza le estallaría…

-¡No se pare señorita Kagome!

Rapidamente Lin intento detenerla

-Debe descansar…

-Lin… no me hables asi… tan propiamente, solo dime Kagome

-Esta bien, Kagome, tienes que guardar reposo, el señor Sesshomaru regresara al anochecer y…

-¡Mas vale que seas agradecida con el amo bonito!

Jaken volvia a interrumpir, sin embargo Kagome volvió a recostarse… sentía que la cabeza le estallaba… asi pues, decidió tomar la siesta, pronto se recuperaría y se iria, sin embargo…

La herida, no sanaba tan fácilmente, Jaken decía que Kagome tenia suerte, ya que una persona común y corriente, hubiera muerto a consecuencia del veneno en la herida…

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, mas bien, un mes… mientras tanto, Sango, Miroku y Shippo no se habían cansado de recriminarle a Inu Yasha la falta de atención hacia Kagome… el cual estallo en ira al saber que ella se encontraba en el castillo de su hermano ¡¡SU HERMANO!! El detestable y odioso Sesshomaru… intento verla, sin embargo, Kagome suplico no verlo, deseo al que Sesshomaru no se negó, si bien, la compañía de Kagome le era agradable, mas no la de su odioso hermanito…

Uno de esos tantos días, en los que Kagome ya podía caminar sin marearse tanto, asi que se encontraba en el jardín que Lin cuidaba… ya casi era de noche, asi que Lin ya se había ido a dormir, Kagome miraba las estrellas sentada al borde de una fuente de hermosas aguas cristalinas debía de ser ya muy tarde, porque el sueño le estaba venciendo… sin darse cuenta, sintió que alguien la tomaba en sus brazos y la conducía a algún lugar… no sabia bien a donde, pero esos brazos se sentían tan calidos, se sentía tan segura en ellos… que se termino por acomodar entre ellos…

Al dia siguiente, despertó de buen humor… el sueño de la noche anterior había sido realmente hermoso… aquellos brazos los había sentido tan reales, que aun tenia la sensación de ellos en su cuerpo… salió de su habitación tarareando una canción y bajo hacia donde se encontraba Lin

-¡Buenos días Lin!

-¡Kagome, que bueno que despertaste! ¡Quiero enseñarte algo!

Y la condujo hasta un lugar apartado del jardín

-Este es mi otro jardín… ¿Qué te parece?

Kagome lo miro ¡Era realmente hermoso! En una esquina había un pequeño Kiosko adornado con hermosas rosas, del otro lado, una hermosa fuente con la misma agua cristalina…

-Quiero pedirte un favor… como te quedaras a vivir por un tiempo aquí, quisiera que también cuidaras de él…

Kagome apenas pudo articular palabra alguna

-¡Por favor, por favor!

Kagome sonrio

-Esta bien, cuidare de el

-¡Gracias!

Y Lin salió corriendo hacia su habitación, los días fueron pasando y Sesshomaru no daba pistas de vida, pareciera que la tierra se lo había tragado… Kagome continuo cuidando de aquel jardín, hasta que un buen dia, todo el palacio estaba hecho un alboroto ¡Sesshomaru regresaba!

Jaken se ahbia adelantado, a su regreso, daba ordenes como loco, ya que su amo bonito debía ver que todo estaba en orden, al ver a Kagome con una simple Yukata, grito furico:

-¡No estas presentable para el señor Sesshomaru! ¡Vamos, vístete decentemente!

Kagome algo molesta se dirigió a su habitación

-¡Pero yo no tengo ropa "decente"! ¿¡Que es lo que…?

Al abrir su guardarropa, encontró con sorpresa ropa ¿Ropa? ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¡Ella ni siquiera había podido tomar algo de ropa cuando aquel despojo de Naraku la había atacado!

Otro grito histérico de Jaken la saco de sus pensamientos, el "amo bonito" de Jaken ya se encontraba casi a menos de media hora, todos los sirvientes apresuraron sus labores… Lin ya casi se encontraba lista, pero Kagome, ella no sabia que seria lo "apropiado" según Jaken, asi que se puso lo primero que encontró…

Cuando las puertas del palacio se abrieron a Sesshomaru, toda la servidumbre se encontraba ya lista para recibir a su señor… Lin y Jaken ya estaban listos ¿Y Kagome? Bueno, Kagome ya casi estaba lista, pero por el casi, aun no bajaba a recibir a Sesshomaru…

El joven de ojos ambar miro a toda su servidumbre, miro a Lin que lo recibia con cariño y miro a Jaken, el cual temblaba de miedo al ver que la joven no estaba lista aun, fríamente, miro a Jaken el cual temblo de miedo otra vez…

-¿Y la mujer?

Jaken temblo

-Jaken…

-A… amo…

-Aquí estoy

Kagome había aparecido con un hermoso kimono en color rojo, el cabello recogido en forma delicada, ligeramente maquillada, apenas se veía el rojo carmesí en sus labios… Kagome parecía apenada… no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse de esa forma…

El joven la miro algo sorprendido… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… ¡Se veía tan hermosa! ¡Realmente era un mujer bellísima! ¿Como era posible que el estúpido de su hermano titubeara?

A partir de ese dia, la actitud de Sesshomaru cambio… ahora se le encontraba mas seguido en su palacio… y solia recorrer en las noches el jardín… Kagome siempre procuraba ir al jardín de Lin, una noche de esas, que miraba las estrellas, pensó para si ¿Por qué Inu Yasha no había ido a verla? Nuevamente recordó aquella ocasión en la que había sido atacada… si bien, Inu Yasha había ido tras Kikyo… le dolia de sobremanera el saber que el Hanyo al que amaba, no le correspondería nunca… tomo asiento en el pequeño Kiosko y varias lagrimas mas recorrieron su rostro…

-¿Sucede algo Kagome?

Lin miraba a la joven preocupada

Kagome rápidamente enjugo sus lagrimas

-No... no es nada… es solo que… recuerdo cosas que son imposibles…

Lin se acerco a consolar a Kagome

-No te preocupes, no me gusta verte triste ¡Animos, veras que todo se solucionara!

-Gracias Lin

La niña salió corriendo en dirección contraria… Sesshomaru la miro, Lin no tenia buen semblante

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es Kagome… sufre… sufre por alguien… yo no la quiero ver triste…

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia aquel kiosko… encontró a Kagome vestida con una hermosa Yukata en color rosa… aunque era una simple Yukata ¡que hermosa se veía! Se acerco y noto que Kagome limpiaba su rostro

-¿Sucede algo?

Kagome le miro

-No… no pasa nada… es que… es que yo…

Varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, sorpresivamente Sesshomaru se acerco aun mas a ella y lanzo la pregunta que daría en el blanco

-¿Es por el idiota de Inu Yasha?

La pregunta sorprendió a Kagome, intento no contestar, pero le fue imposible, necesitaba desahogarse y que mejor forma de hacerlo que hablando… después de que conto todo lo sucedido y explicándole a Sesshomaru el motivo por el que estaba en aquel bosque, se sintió aun mas tranquila, sin embargo, sorprendida al ver que a quien le había contado todo, no era precisamente un amigo…

Al escuchar todo, Sesshomaru sintió que su sangre hervía ¡Ese idiota había hechado a perder todo havia años con aquella sacerdotisa, pero volvia a cometer la misma estupidez!

Lleno de ira y rabia pregunto a Kagome

-¿Deseas regresar con Inu Yasha?

La respuesta de Kagome, lo dejo sorprendido

-No… con Inu Yasha no voy a regresar… solo… solo quiero ver a mis amigos… a Sango, Miroku y Shippo…

Sesshomaru, dándose la media vuelta contesto

-Esta bien, ¡Jaken! ¡Haz que vengan los amigos de Kagome! ¡Menos el idiota de mi hermano!

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par ante la actitud de Sesshomaru, una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en el rostro de la joven

-Gracias Sesshomaru…

-No lo hago por ti… lo hago porque no soporto ver a las mujeres llorar…

Y sin decir nada mas, se dirigió a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna, el dia en que Kagome debería de ver a sus amigos, llego, los tres se encontraban preocupados, los fragmentos aun no terminaban de reunirse… e Inu Yasha por fin había encontrado a Kikyo… a ellos no les hacia mucha gracia el ver al Hanyo con ella, pero tenían que aceptarlo…

-Ella no nos acompaña, solamente nos sigue… ella no se mete en la búsqueda de la perla…

-¡Que bien por ellos!

Al enterarse de esto, Kagome sonrio levemente

-¿Cuándo regresaras Kagome?

Sango se encontraba preocupada por su amiga

-Te extrañamos Kagome

-¡No es lo mismo sin ti!

Shippo pedia casi a gritos que Kagome regresara

-Sigo un poco débil aun… y en este estado, seria una carga para ustedes… quisiera que me dieran otro poco mas de tiempo por favor

Sango comprendió lo que Kagome quería decir, necesitaba tiempo para comprender que Inu Yasha nunca la había correspondido…

-Si es lo que quieres amiga, te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos

-¡Gracias!

Ambas amigas se abrazaron, asi fue como Kagome se quedo a vivir por otro largo periodo en el palacio de Sesshomaru, el cual comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía de ella… un dia de tantos, mientras Kagome se encontraba en el jardín de Lin observaba a lo lejos a Sesshomaru jugar con la pequeña… miro el rostro del joven, realmente era un hermoso rostro, los ojos color ambar, la nariz perfilada… la mirada aquella mirada… Kagome abrió los ojos aun mas al percatarse que en el frio rostro de Sesshomaru se había dibujado apenas una sonrisa… ¡Y que sonrisa! Sesshomaru no la había tratado mal durante su estancia en su palacio… tan ensimismada se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una voz hablo cerca de su oído…

-¿Sucede algo?

Notas de Lucy: Dedicado a las Fans de esta parejita!!!!! La verdad he visto muchas imágenes de ellos dos y realmente son hermosas!!!! He leído varios fics de esta pareja y bueno… desde hacia meses había querido escribir algo de ellos dos, por cierto, el titulo de este fic viene de varias cosas: primero, a mi me fascinan las lluvias de estrellas!!! Segundo, escuche la canción de Cristian Castro y me gusto mucho la canción de: Lloviendo estrellas, claro esta que este fic no será song fic… pero algunas partes de esa canción me inspiraron... tercero: varios, no, la mayoría de los fics de ff que van dedicados a esta parejita ¡me fascinaron! Asi que por eso también me anime a escribir… y bueno, la verdad no se de cuantos capítulos haga este fic…

¡Dejen sus reviews por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Salio de su ensoñación ¡Sesshomaru se encontraba delante de ella! ¿Cuándo…? ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?

Kagome abrió los ojos aun mas Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente, le miro tan fijamente, que el joven apenas y dejo ver en su rostro sorpresa… Kagome desvio la mirada ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? Sesshomaru la seguía viendo fijamente, sin embargo, ella no podía verle al rostro ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nuevamente desvio la mirada hacia unas hermosas rosas rojas

-No... no es nada… es solo que…

Algunas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Kagome… le dolia ¡Realmente le dolia lo que le había hecho Inu Yasha, comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo de Inu Yasha solamente había sido una ilusión…

-¿Es por el idiota de Inu Yasha?

Kagome asintió, al escuchar eso, Sesshomaru sintió que la sangre le hervía aun mas…

-¿Lo amas?

El fingido rostro frio de Sesshomaru realmente convencía, aunque por dentro, ya sabia la respuesta

-No lo se… yo… estoy confundida…

Los ojos se Sesshomaru, generalmente frios, brillaron por unos instantes… ¿Confundida?

-Pues deberías de saber lo que quieres… detesto a las personas que no saben lo que quieren…

Y sin decir nada mas, dio media vuelta, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora… ¡Estaba confundida! ¿Era buena señal? Pero… ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Y Kagome? ¿ESA humana? ¡Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco! ¡El no podía enamorarse de una humana! ¡Mucho menos de ella! Pero… pero…

-¡Rayos!

Hablo casi en un susurro… realmente le molestaba que Kagome pudiera seguir enamorada de Inu Yasha… el tampoco sabia a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por aquella mujer… ¡Era molesto! Pero el corazón no se mandaba… y tampoco podía evitar sentir lo que ¿sentia? por Kagome, odiaba que su odioso medio hermano todavía ocupara una pequeña parte del corazón de la chica… pero el, Sesshomaru, haría todo lo posible porque se olvidara de el… por un instante se quedo estupefacto ¿En que diablos pensaba? El agua había llegado al borde y en cualquier momento se desbordaría… ya no podría evitar contenerse y abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos… mientras tanto Kagome sin darse cuenta, miro de nuevo fijamente a Sesshomaru… ¡Podia sentir el calor de el, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia!

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar… mientras que Sesshomaru la miraba… aquellos ojos negros lo habían cautivado… el olor del cabello de la chica era tan dulce que lo embriagaba… y sin pensarlo mas, tomo la mano de Kagome y la atrajo hacia si… el rostro de la chica denotaba ¿miedo? No… sorpresa… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sesshomaru? Por instinto, Sesshomaru tomo el mentón de Kagome… tiernamente la atrajo hacia si y le dio un tierno beso en el rostro, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara… Sesshomaru tampoco sabia porque lo había hecho, simplemente tenia ganas de tocar su tersa piel…con nerviosismo, Kagome se separo de el… sonrojada hasta mas no poder… con la respiración entrecortada…

-Yo… creo que me ire a descansar…

-Te acompaño

Kagome dio media vuelta sin decir ni una sola palabra, sentía la presencia de Sesshomaru atrás de ella, se sentía observada, se sonrojo… el ver la sombra de el en el piso, le hizo ponerse aun mas nerviosa… si bien, Sesshomaru con su sola presencia imponía, pero eso… era demasiado… al llegar a la habitación de ella, dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa nerviosa se despidió de el

-¡Ha… hasta mañana… que descanses!

Cuando iba a entrar, nuevamente la detuvo, esta vez, ella le miro fijamente, miro su rostro, bien perfilado, su presencia, sentía que el cuerpo de Sesshomaru despedia un calor que hacia que ella se sintiera atraída por el… nuevamente miro su rostro y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos color miel…

-Hasta mañana

Solamente acerto a decir él… poco a poco Kagome se desprendió de la mano de el, corrió la puerta y una vez que estuvo sola, suspiro aliviada ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Decidio descansar, sin embargo, no pudo… repentinamente se encontraba en un lugar conocido para ella, cuando de repente lo vio… ahí estaba Sesshomaru, viéndola fijamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El no respondió, solamente se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya… acariciar su tersa piel… sentir el calor del chico… tocar su bien formado cuerpo y… el ruido del agua al caer, le había despertado… se despertó completamente sonrojada ¿Qué había sido todo eso?… aun sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Sesshomaru… sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, Kagome se puso de pie y se dirigió al jardín, hacia el kiosko, alzo la mirada al cielo, ¡Las estrellas se veian realmente hermosas! Miro la luna y se veía completamente llena y luminosa… el aire jugueteo con su cabello un par de veces ¡Por fin se estaba calmando! Ese sueño si que le había quitado el sueño y la tranquilidad en su corazón… una tormenta se había desatado en su interior y quería calmarla… mas no podía… estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de alguien que se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz, rapidamente volteo hacia el lugar donde provenía ¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Y tu?

Ella le miro con nerviosismo… sin embargo el no contesto…

-No podía dormir, por eso vine aquí, a tomar un poco de aire fresco…

Kagome miro fijamente a Sesshomaru, nuevamente se sonrojo al recordar ese sueño… el se acerco a ella, la luz de la luna, hacia que el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se viera aun mejor de lo que ya era… el rostro de el, iluminado por la luna se veía realmente hermoso… la chica se sonrojo al verlo… ¿Cómo era posible que ella pensara todas esas cosas? Se sonrojo aun mas

-Es hora de que vayas a descansar…

-S… si…

Kagome dio la vuela, mas sin embargo, justo cuando regresaba, una mano la detuvo y la atrajo hacia si, sorpresivamente se dio cuenta que la había abrazado de la cintura…

-Te amo…

Susurró Sesshomaru en el oído de la chica, quien enrojeció y quedo muda ante tal delcaracion… y sin pensarlo mas, correspondió el abrazo…

-Se… Sesshomaru…

El nombre de el en los labios de ella hicieron que la abrazara aun mas, logro sentir el corazón de ella casi salírsele del pecho, igualmente, ella podía sentir el latir rápido del corazón de el…

-Kagome… te amo…

Ella cerro los ojos al escuchar esas palabras… la calidez del cuerpo de Sesshomaru la hacia perderse en un mar de sentimientos… lo había abrazado y ahora no quería soltarlo, igualmente, recordaba aquel sueño que había tenido con el… y eso la hacia ponerse aun mas nerviosa y temblar como una hoja…

-¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo?

La voz de el sonaba suplicante y preocupada…

-¡N… no! ¡Yo te amo Sesshomaru!

El chico quedo sorprendido y sin pensarlo mas tomo el mentón de ella y acaricio tiernamente su rostro… se acerco lentamente y apenas rozaron sus labios… esta vez fue ella quien los busco y le correspondio… ambos se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso… el cual duro bastante tiempo, solo se separaron para tomar un poco de aire cuando les hizo falta y sin decir nada mas, la tomo entre sus brazos y ella se dejo llevar…

En otro lado, un chico de cabellos color plata miraba hacia el horizonte, todavia seguía molesto, Kagome no regresaba aun y tenían que reunir la perla de Shikon, la verdad, eso era un pretexto, ya que no le hacia gracia el ver que ella estuviera en el palacio de EL… precisamente viviendo con alguien tan desagradable, odioso y egoísta… en el fondo, aun sentía algo por Kagome pero no lo quería aceptar, ahora ya tenia a Kikyo a su lado…

-Es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás…

Se dijo asi mismo… justamente al dia siguiente, Kikyo y el cumplírian 5 meses de noviazgo…

Bajó de aquel árbol y volvió a la cabaña que compartía con Kikyo… siguieron pasando los días y Kagome aun no regresaba, ya eran casi 6 meses desde que había sido herida y aun no se reponía del todo… sin embargo, un buen dia, regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede acompañada de alguien poco agradable para Inu Yasha: su medio hermano Sesshomaru, todo esto había causado revuelo y sorpresa… sin embargo, una vez entregada con la anciana Kaede, Sesshomaru decidió regresar a su palacio… Kagome fue recibida por sus amigos con mucha felicidad después de su larga ausencia… y nuevamente volvieron a la búsqueda de la perla de Shikon…

Y para sorpresa de Inu Yasha, las discusiones que anteriormente tenia con ella todos los días, habían desparecido, ahora montaba junto a Sango a Kirara… ya no iba en la espalda del Hanyo, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera del cambio… sin embargo, Inu Yasha aun dudaba… después de volverla a ver, la tormenta que se había mantenido en calma, comenzó a aparecer con fuerza… y hacia lo posible por acercarse a Kagome…

Sin embargo, la chica ya no mostraba el interés que anteriormente había mostrado hacia el… hasta que un buen dia, cuando Kagome había ido a su época, pasaron un buen par de días y ya no regreso…

Todos se encontraban preocupados, especialmente un peligris de ojos dorados… todos los días acudia al pozo de huesos a esperarla… en algunas ocasiones, se había encontrado a Sango, Miroku y Shippo, en otras mas, a Kikyo, sin embargo, al que encontraba aun mas seguido, era a Inu Yasha… que siempre lo miraba con desprecio, ya que después del regreso de Kagome, ella ya no era la misma con el…

Pasaron otro par de días mas y, Sesshomaru en un intento desesperado, se adentro al pozo de los huesos… cual seria su sorpresa que al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en su época… miro detenidamente todo a su alrededor, se puso de pie y corrió la puerta… ¿Un Templo? ¿A dónde había llegado?

Mientras tanto, en la época antigua, Inu Yasha había visto atonito como su hermano había entrado al pozo y ¡habia desaparecido!

Lleno de ira y confusión, iba a adentrarse, cuando una voz lo detuvo

-¡Inu Yasha! ¡La señorita Kikyo!

Tuvo que dar media vuelta y regresar ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? El ya tenia a Kikyo, sin embargo… sin embargo, el ver a Kagome al lado de su hermano, le hacia hervir la sangre…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡Por fin lo he terminado!!! El segundo cap ya esta aquí! Ojala que les guste!!!!

A Haro Kzoids: ¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bueno, va un poco rapido porque lo difícil no es tener novio, sino mantener esa relacion con todo y obstáculos… por eso ellos se hicieron casi pareja en este cap!!!

A Oriadna8: Aquí tienes el segundo cap! Ojala te guste!!!!!

A Lady of Souls: je je Dejame decirte que al principio ni siquiera por mi cabeza me pasaba el ver esta pareja, pero despues de ver un fic y unas imagines, me encanto!!! Asi que me decidi a escribir!!!

A zuleyma: Mil gracias!!!! Pues aquí ya esta el segundo cap!!! Digamos que ahora se desarrollara en la epoca de Kagome!!! Haber como le ira a Sesshomaru ahí!!!!!

A Alcalime: Me alegra que te haya gustado!!! Aquí esta el segundo cap!!!!

A AZUL: De nada!!! Este fic, de principio a fin, sera dedicado a todas las fans de esta parejita!!!! Y mil gracias por tu review!!!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Que bueno que te haya gustado!!! Ojala que este cap te guste!!! De hecho he pensado en enfrentar a Inu y a Sesshomaru en la epoca actual!!!! Haber quien gana!!!!! Mil gracias por tu review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru apareció en el Templo de los Higurashi, abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar a Kagome, no tardo mucho ya que Sota fue el primero en verlo

-¿Quién eres?

Sesshomaru miro a Sota con indiferencia

-¿Dónde esta Kagome?

-¿Eres hermano de Inu Yasha?

Al escuchar esto ultimo, Sesshomaru no contesto, simplemente se limito a preguntar por Kagome nuevamente

-¿Sabes donde esta Kagome?

-¿Mi hermana? Ha estado enferma desde hace unas semanas

-Llevame con ella

-¡Mama, tenemos visitas, vienen a ver a mi hermana!

La madre de Kagome salió a recibir a Sesshomaru

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Es el hermano de Inu Yasha!

-Sesshomaru

Dijo el fríamente, ya que odiaba ser comparado con el idiota de su hermano

-Mucho gusto Sesshomaru, pasa, Kagome se encuentra en cama, ha estado con un resfriado muy severo, le vendrá bien tu compañía

Y la madre de Kagome condujo a un preocupado Sesshomaru hacia la habitación de la chica… encontrando a su abuelo al lado de la cama de la joven… sin importarle nada, Sesshomaru tomo rápidamente la mano de la chica ¡Hervia en fiebre!

-Ya ha venido el medico y le ha administrado algunos medicamentos, sin embargo, la fiebre aun continua… de ser asi, tendremos que hospitalizarla…

Sesshomaru no entendía muy bien del todo, sin embargo, comprendía a la perfeccion que su amada Kagome se encontraba bastante mal de salud y si con los métodos de su época no se curaba, se le llevaría de vuelta a la época feudal para curarla…

-Los dejamos solos un rato, cualquier cosa, estaremos abajo

Sesshomaru asintió… no le agradaba en lo mas minimo ver a Kagome asi, delirando, con fiebre y sobretodo en cama, le preocupaba de sobremanera el que le pudiera pasar algo… tomo asiento en la silla en la que el abuelo de la chica se encontraba anteriormente y tomo la mano de Kagome… tiernamente la acaricio y pudo escuchar claramente cómo Kagome entre sus delirios le llamaba…

-Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…

El chico tomo entre sus manos la humeda y ardiente mano de la chica, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo entre sus brazos…

-Me llevo a Kagome…

-Vamos al Hospital

Fueron las palabras de la madre de la chica, y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella y Sesshomaru con Kagome en brazos se dirigieron hacia el hospital mas cercano… rápidamente la hospitalizaron y Sesshomaru se quedo a cuidarla hasta que se restableciera… mientras tanto, en la época feudal, cierto chico peligris se encontraba afuera de una cabaña… adentro, Kaede observaba a su hermana, ya que era la tercera vez en dos semanas que Kikyo tenia nauseas y desmayos…

El rostro del Hanyo ante tal situación era deprimente, por un lado, Kikyo enferma, por el otro lado, el recordar aquella imagen donde Sesshomaru había bajado por el pozo de huesos sin haber regresado, realmente lo había dejado preocupado…

-No puedo permitirlo… simplemente no…

-Inu Yasha, ya puedes entrar Kikyo ya se encuentra mejor

-Gracias anciana

Inu Yasha entro a la cabaña, al parecer, Kikyo se hallaba dormida… los desmayos y las nauseas finalmente habían cedido, asi que ya no habría de que preocuparse, por otro lado, un chico alto se encontraba sentado en un sillón de hospital… Kagome aun se encontraba dormida, una enfermera entro para tomar algunos datos de Kagome, tomo un termómetro y un baumanometro, no tardo ni 5 minutos, mientras que Sesshomaru veía todo en silencio y expectante…

-Ya bajo la fiebre

La enfermera le miro al ver el rostro ligeramente preocupado del chico, aunque por dentro, realmente estaba muy muy preocupado…

-Dentro de una hora pasara la Doctora Olga, no se preocupe

La enfermera salió de la habitación, meintras tanto Sesshomaru veía que el rostro de Kagome ya había cambiado, ahora se veía mas tranquila y al parecer, dormía plácidamente, nuevamente se recostó en aquel sillón, miro a Kagome de nuevo y se acerco a ella, acaricio el rostro de la chica

-Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien

Beso con toda ternura el rostro de ella y volvió a sentarse en aquel sillón… realmente Kagome lo había cambiado… el Sesshomaru frio e inexpresivo había comenzado a ceder ante el amor y la dulzura de la chica…

Al dia siguiente, cuando Sesshomaru despertó, noto que Kagome se hallaba sentada, rápidamente se levanto ¡Le había ganado el sueño!

-¡Buenos días Sesshomaru!

Kagome le brindo la mejor de las sonrisas, mientras que Sesshomaru se ponía de pie e iba a la cama de ella, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la beso, tan tiernamente, que Kagome volvió a sonrojarse…

-Que bueno que ya estas bien…

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse

-Siento mucho no haberte dicho, pero… la fiebre y el resfriado me tomaron por sorpresa justo el dia en el que regresaría…yo…

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, suele suceder…

Intempestivamente Sesshomaru tomo entre sus brazos a la chica

-De verdad que no sabria que hacer si tu no estas conmigo…

Kagome se sonrojo ante tal confesión… si bien Sesshomaru no era nada expresivo, esta vez ella sentía que su cuerpo se derretía entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, lo abrazo aun mas…

Mientras tanto, en la época feudal, Inu Yasha iba todos los días al pozo de los huesos… esperando ver el regreso de Kagome… siempre terminaba apretando su puño… el ver la forma en la que Sesshomaru había ido tras Kagome, le tenia preocupado... detestaba a su hermano, pero aun mas detestaba que estuviera con Kagome y aun mas que ella le correspondiera… siguieron pasando los días y al ver que Kikyo se restablecía, decidió dar un anuncio

-Ire por Kagome, ya me harte de estar esperando y retrasando todo esto… quiero terminar de una buena vez y derrotar a Naraku ya

Kikyo le miro seriamente

-Esta bien… esperare tu regreso, para que todo esto termine de una vez

Inu Yasha asintió, se despidió de Kikyo y salió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el pozo de huesos…

-Hermana ¿Esta bien que lo hayas dejado ir?

Kaede miro a Kikyo

-Yo no puedo hacer nada por convencerlo… se a lo que va… y no quiero que me reproche nada… el destino jugo con nosotros 3 y ahora el mismo destino se esta encargando de volver a pagar con la misma moneda…

Kaede le miro sorprendida

-Aun recuerdo cuando Kagome se escondió entre aquellos arboles y miro todo… le hice sufrir mucho a propósito, aun sabiendo que ella estaba ahí… ahora, Kagome tiene su recompensa e Inu Yasha no puede soportar que a quien hizo sufrir por mucho tiempo, sea feliz…

-Hermana…

-Igualmente el destino se esta encargando de cobrarme a mi todo lo que le hice a Kagome… con Inu Yasha… se que tengo su amor, pero… el destino quiere que yo pague todo lo que hice…

Kaede miro a su hermana… se había quedado sorprendida, realmente su hermana había cambiado y mucho

Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha había salido del pozo, rápidamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió a casa de los Higurashi

-¡Kagome!

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa ¡La casa vacia!

-¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Inu Yasha se encontraba cansado y sin pensarlo, se hundió en un profundo sueño… al despertar, se encontró con algo con lo que jamás había pensado… ¡Sesshomaru tomaba de la mano a Kagome! Y lo mas sorprendente ¡Es que vestia ropa de la época de ella!

En efecto, Sesshomaru vestia un pantalón negro, con una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra ¡En verdad se veía guapísimo! Y ella, vestia un pantalón de vestir en color azul y una blusa blanca

-¿Inu Yasha?

Kagome le miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Inu Yasha apenas pudo incorporarse…

-Mas bien ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu?

Ante tal respuesta, Sesshomaru endurecion su rostro

-He estado enferma, me he estado recuperando lentamente, por eso no he ido a la época feudal…

-Kagome, no le des explicaciones a un idiota como el…

Inu Yasha se incorporo dispuesto a pelear contra Sesshomaru

-¿¡A quien le dices idiota, idiota!?

-Al único idiota que tengo enfrente de mi, Kagome ha estado enferma y no debería de estar aguantando tanto escándalo de tu parte, se considerado idiota…

-Sesshomaru ha estado conmigo, cuidándome todo este tiempo…

-¡Tu no puedes..! ¡No puede hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no?

Sesshomaru miro a su hermano con frialdad…

-Vamonos Kagome, llegaremos tarde…

-Si, bueno Inu Yasha, pasa a la casa, a mi madre, Sota y al abuelo, les dará gusto el verte…

E Inu Yasha se derrumbo… el ver la sonrisa que Kagome le dirigía a Sesshomaru y viceversa, hacia que una y mil veces se maldijera asi mismo…

He viajado tantos años en el mismo barco

llevo casi el mismo tiempo sobre las mismas aguas,

estas aguas, en calma, con oleaje suave,

de agua cristalina y espuma blanca.

Recordo cuando se reencontró con Kikyo… en ese momento, recordó que Kagome también se encontraba ahí y que, al él no le había importado en lo mas minimo lastimar el corazón de la chica… todo porque seguía enamorado de Kikyo…

Algunas veces miro lejos en el horizonte

aguas lejanas y barcos hermosos con espléndidas velas,

y siento añoranza, y mi corazón se aviva,

siempre sentí pasión por el mar y las olas,

también por los barcos de hermosas velas,

pero la pasión y la aventura se limitan en estas aguas,

no hay pasión en la costumbre, no aventura en lo cotidiano,

esta nave no me ofrece nuevos horizontes ni aventuras

Recordo cuando Kagome le había salvado la vida dándole un beso… recordó que de no ser por ella, el hubiera sido un youkai completo y hubiera abandonado parte de su escencia humana… y con ella, todos los sentimientos que con el viven…

Yo podrías ir lejos y ser feliz con una nueva nave,

que me lleve a conocer nuevos mares, aguas mas claras,

olas mas altas, peces de colores y espumas más blanca.

Pero soy la veleta de este barco,

yo que alguna vez fui conquistador, navegante, Capitán,

hoy no soy más que la veleta

y sólo con la tormenta podré, tal vez, perder mi lugar.

Recordo todas aquellas veces en las que había luchado con Kagome, en las cuales se habían salvado y habían vencido gracias al trabajo en equipo… sin embargo, recordó cual había sido su elección ese dia, en el que dejo sola a Kagome en el bosque… ¡Maldita sea! Si él no la hubiera dejado sola ese dia, nada de esto hubiera pasado! Pero ahora, ya era inevitable… ¡Realmente Kagome si se había enamorado de SU hermano! Habia albergado la esperanza de que Kagome aun le quisiera, aunque fuera un poco… sin embargo, él ya había tomado una decisión y ahora, no tenia marcha atrás… golpeo fuertemente su puño contra el piso, la mano del chico comenzó a sangrar…

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡¡¡Atado… si… ahora estoy atado… para siempre!!! sin poder dar marcha atrás… sin poder regresar el tiempo atrás… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito seas Sesshomaru! ¡Me has quitado lo que mas he amado! ¡En verdad soy un idiota!

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! ¡Konbanwa! ¡Ojala que les haya gustado este cap! Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo después de varios meses de no poder escribir!!! Y es que la verdad, la inspiración se corta mas seguido por el servicio social :s solo espero tener mas inspiración y tiempo para poder escribir… bueno, se preguntaran de donde saque esos versos de arriba, no son mios, me los prestaron para este fic… quise incluirlos porque desde hace bastante tiempo los había querido incluir en algún fic mio pero no tenia el lugar ideal, hasta que encontré este… y bueno, agradezco a la persona que me los presto porque retrata en cierta forma los sentimientos de Inu Yasha: el darse cuenta de que amaba a Kagome, que creía que en el momento que el quisiera, ella regresaría con el… mas sin embargo, la decisión que el tomo, el quedarse con Kikyo, ya no puede dar marcha atrás… luego sabran porque…

A africa desiree: Si… los caps son algo cortos, pero ojala te gusten!!! La verdad no los hago tan largos porque pienso que pueden aburrir :p ¡¡ojala te guste este cap!!

A Zandy: Me alegra que te haya gustado!!! Ojala que te guste este cap!!!!

A LIA SAMA: Muchas gracias por el halago! Que bueno que te guste mi forma de redacción! Je je la verdad es que pienso hacer que Inu Yasha sufra mas!!! Pero no mucho :p je je ¿acaso se nota que no es mucho de mi agrado? No, no es para tanto, pero me agrada hacerlo sufrir solo un poco :p

A Andromeda no Sainto: Je, je creo que a las dos nos fascina Sesshomaru! Pero Inu Yasha tiene que sufrir un poquito mas :p me alegra que te haya gustado este cap! Ojala que te guste este!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

En otro lugar y época, un joven lobo buscaba en vano a Kagome e Inu Yasha… hasta llegar a la aldea, en la cual fue recibido por Kaede, Sango, Miroku y Shippo

-¡Kouga! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¿En donde esta Kagome?

Todos se miraron, no sabían que contestar…

-¿Ha pasado algo con ella?

Miro a todos lados

-¿Inu Yasha?

Todos se miraron nuevamente

-¿Qué le hizo ese perro?

-Nada… no le ha hecho nada…

Sango dio un paso y volvió a contestar

-Kagome ha regresado a su época y como tardaba en regresar, Inu Yasha la siguió

-¡Perro estúpido!

-No esta sola… se fue con Sesshomaru

Kikyo había salido de la choza en la que descansaba

-¿¡Que!? ¿Quién es esta mujer?

-Soy la sacerdotisa Kikyo

-No puedo creer que Sesshomaru haya ido con ella

-Pues al parecer, él esta enamorado de Kagome… y viceversa…

Las palabras de Kikyo dolieron a Kouga

-Hablare con ella cuando regrese… nos vemos

Y nuevamente Kouga desapareció en un bosque…

Todos miraban a Kikyo… no les hacia gracia la actitud de Kikyo ante Kagome, si bien, ahora la chica al parecer ya era feliz con Sesshomaru ¿Cuál era el afán de lastimar a las personas que amaban a Kagome?

-Sera mejor que regresemos…

Sango hablaba en un tono de preocupación, mientras tanto, en la época actual, Seshomaru y Kagome tenia su primera cita juntos… habían decidido ir a visitar algunos templos y de paso irían a ver una obra de teatro, si bien, para Seshomaru algunas cosas eran nuevas para el, algunas otras ya las conocía, su rostro siempre demostraba frialdad hacia los demás, pero para la chica que tenia frente a el, sus frios ojos eran dos llamas encendidas, el amor que sentía por Kagome era demasiado grande, tan grande que si en ese instante Kagome le pedia su alma, el se la entregaría sin preguntar…

Por su lado, Kagome ya se encontraba bien, los cuidados de su familia y de Sesshomaru habían surtido efecto, la chica sonreía, no podía creer que la persona que mas amaba se encontraba a su lado, aun mas sorprendente que hubiera cambiado sus ropas antiguas por ropas de la época de ella… toda la atención, las sonrisas y las palabras hermosas eran para el…  para la única persona a la que amaba y a la cual se entregaría se el se lo pidiera…

Sintio que algo rodeaba su cuello… era una bufanda tan blanca como la nieve, eso la saco de sus pensamientos

-Abrigate o te enfermaras de nuevo

Sesshomaru envolvía su cuello con la prenda, Kagome miro la bufanda y la olio… tenia toda la escencia de Sesshomaru impreganada en ella… miro hacia arriba buscando aquella mirada, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban con pasión y ternura, provocando en ella un sonrojo mas que visible, cosa que Sesshomaru aprovecho para acercarse y robarle un sutil beso, dejando a Kagome con ganas de otro beso mas, esta vez, ella se acerco y el beso fue un poco mas prolongado, cuando ella se separon, Sesshomaru tomo el mentón de ella y la atrajo hacia el, esta vez, el beso fue mas profundo, provocando el rubor de los transeúntes…

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron y Sesshomaru la abrazo tiernamente…

-Te amo…

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse

-Si te sigues sonrojando de esa forma, te raptare…

Kagome se sonrojo aun mas…

-No me estas dejando opción…

Rapidamente tomo su teléfono celular y hablo a casa de Kagome

-¿Bueno? Disculpe, pero nos ha tomado la noche de sorpresa y aun estamos algo lejos de casa, nos quedaremos a dormir en un hotel, mañana regresaremos… Kagome, te habla tu mama…

Sesshomaru le dio el teléfono celular a Kagome

-¿Mama?

-Sesshomaru que están algo lejos, no te preocupes hija, Inu Yasha estará bien, por lo menos, no les causara molestias, ¿Sabes? Sesshomaru me gusta como yerno

Kagome se quedo sorprendida ¿Acaso su madre…? No… era demasiado pronto para eso… pero… ¿Yerno?

-Este… si mama, no te preocupes, que descancen!

Del otro lado del teléfono se escucho un click! La madre de Kagome había colgado… a la chica le salía una gota en la cabeza… vaya que su madre parecía no estar en todo, pero si que se preocupaba por la felicidad de su hija y sobre todo, en "eso", de solo pensarlo, Kagome se volvió a sonrojar, Sesshomaru al verla, la tomo de la mano

-Vamos…

-Eh... si!

La chica se percato que aun seguían tomados de la mano, miro las ropas del chico y se sonrojo, ¡Se veía guapísimo! Aun si vistiera su ropa de la época feudal, Sesshomaru se veía muy bien, recordó la forma en la que Sesshomaru vistió la ropa de la época actual

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru había entrado al hospital con su ropa de la época feudal… en sus brazos llevaba a Kagome medio inconsciente, atrás de el, la madre de Kagome, Souta y el abuelo, todos preocupados por la gravedad de la chica

Todo mundo miraba al chico, ya que no eran ropas comunes… mas bien, los presentes, pensaban que era algún traje para alguna celebración…

Una vez que Kagome se reestablecio, convenció a Sesshomaru a cambiarse de ropas

-Vamos, tienes que usar este tipo de ropa

-Me niego

Sesshomaru había dicho la ultima palabra, mas sin embargo, la madre de Kagome hizo que el Taiyoukai cambiara de opinión…

-Con esa ropa no podrassalir a ningún lado, ni ir a recoger a Kagome en la escuela…

-¡Mama!

-Es la verdad hija, si quieren salir, no podrán por la ropa de el…

Sesshomaru no tardo mucho en aceptar y como traia consigo algo de oro antiguo, fue mas o menos fácil de venderlo para conseguir dinero e ir a comprarle ropa para el…

Recorrieron varias tiendas Kagome, daba el visto bueno a la ropa, le enseño como usar un teléfono celular y algunas otras cosas mas…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La chica sonrio nuevamente, era feliz con el y ni Inu Yasha ni nadie, seria capaz de empañar ese sentimiento…

Cuando Kagome reacciono, se encontraban enfrente de un hotel de cinco estrellas…

-Quiero las habitaciones mas lujosas que tenga

-Si, señor, firme aquí

Rapidamente Sesshomaru dejo su marca en la hoja (que mas bien parecía un sello antiguo con su sangre) lo cual sorprendió al recepcionista un poco…

Los condujo hacia su habitación, Kagome aun se encontraba algo distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su destino

-Esta es su habitación señorita

Kagome se quedo en la puerta sorprendida ante tanto lujo…

-Y esta es su habitación señor, lo que necesiten, solo tienen que pedir servicio a la habitación…

-Gracias

Kagome aun seguía algo sorprendida…

-Que descances

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru sorprendida

-Eh… si… tu también…

-¿Sucede algo?

Kagome sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru muy cerca de ella, se sobresalto al sentir el aliento del chico en su oído…

-¡No…!

-¿Nerviosa?

-¡Eh… si, digo no!

Sesshomaru sonrio… abrazo a Kagome y…

-Ven… ven conmigo…

Kagome no puso resistencia, lo amaba y lo deseaba mas que nada en el mundo…asi pues, la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru se cerro tras de ellos…

Mientras tanto, cierto Hanyou, se encontraba molesto, callado, había preferido no cenar nada, el ver a Kagome al lado de Sesshomaru, realmente le había dolido… no… no podía dejar todo esto asi…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ir tras el rastro de Kagome y Sesshomaru… argumentaría que tenia prisa por conseguir los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama… y que Kagome tendría que regresar a la época feudal le gustara a Sesshomaru o no… debido a que era importante derrotar a Naraku lo mas pronto posible…

Camino casi toda la noche… en algunas ocasiones perdia el rastro y regresaba… volvia a encontrar el rastro y continuaba… asi fue, hasta que llego a la Kanzawa… vio un edificio muy lujoso… el olor de ambos se hacia mas fuerte aun… vio la palabras escritas en aquel edificio y casi se le va el alma del cuerpo

-¿¡Un hotel!?

Apresuro el paso, hasta que llego a las habitaciones de ambos… abrió la primera, la que tenia el aroma de Kagome… mas no la encontró… salió de ahí y se dirigió a la siguiente

-No puede ser… no puede ser…

Rapidamente intento abrir la puerta, mas sin embargo, tenia llave

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Kagome, abre esa puerta!

No encontró respuesta alguna… nervioso y temeroso de que algo le hubiera pasado a Kagome, intento abrirla sin éxito alguno… hasta que escucho pasos dentro de la habitación… lentamente la puerta se abrió y…

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?

Era Sesshomaru… usaba una bata en color blanco, parecía adormilado…

-¡Dejame pasar! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A KAGOME!?

Los gritos de Inu Yasha se escucharon por toda la habitación…

-¡RESPONDE SESSHOMARU!

El peligris simplemente miro a su medio hermano con desprecio y rabia

-¿Por qué la acosas si ella no es nada tuyo?

La voz de Sesshomaru sonaba fría… y molesta…

-¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones idiota!

Inu Yasha intento entrar en la habitación, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no lo dejo pasar

-Estas loco si piensas que te dejare pasar

Nuevamente, Sesshomaru fulminaba a Inu Yasha con su mirada

-¿Sucede algo?

Una voz femenina se dejo escuchar al fondo de la habitación

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes

Inu Yasha reconoció la voz

-¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Kagome?

Intento entrar, pero Sesshomaru no lo dejo avanzar ni un centímetro

-¡Kagome!

-¿Que pasa Sesshomaru?

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación que había al fondo, Inu Yasha sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo…

-Nada, es solo que este idiota hace mucho escándalo…

La chica avanzo hacia Sesshomaru y le tomo del brazo, el chico la abrazo…

-¿Dormiste bien?

La joven nuevamente sonrio, cuando miro al Hanyou, lo saludo

-¡Buenos días Inu Yasha! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿¡Ka… Kagome!?

Notas de Lucy: Hola chicas!! Después de un buen rato, ¡Regrese! Je je la verdad es que ya tenai un buen de no actualizar… ¿Qué será lo que habrá visto Inu Yasha? ¡mejor lo dejo a la imaginación de cada una de ustedes!

Bueno, temporalmente me despido esperando sus  revs!!

-A Lady of Souls:¡Hola! Esta bien, esta bien, no volvere a decir algo sobre los capitulos largos!! Es una promesa! Me alegra mucho que te guste! Y bueno como sabras, al final del capi, Inu Yasha tendrá una "agradable sorpresa"! je je je soy mala con Inu Yasha je je je bueno, lo hare sufrir solo un rato!

-A icegirl06: Hola! Ojala que también te guste este capi!! Y mil gracias por tu review! No solo de esta historia, sino de la otra también!! Y bueno, espero que Inu no se infarte en el siguiente capi!, je je (aunque yo creo que si :p) ¡estamos en contacto!

-A Ruby: Muchas gracias!! En verdad me anima mucho que te guste esta historia!! Y bueno, tu sospecha es correcta, nada mas que de eso se enterara Inu después (de cometer error tras error) je je ¿se not a que soy mala con el?

-A Andromeda no Sainto: Y bueno, sip, no hay marcha atrás por lo mismo, Kikyo trae sorpresita, pero Inu aun no lo sabe! Lo peor es la sorpresita que Sesshomaru y Kagome le tienen reservada a Inu también!!


	5. Chapter 5

¿Odio? ¿Lagrimas? ¿Tristeza? Parecia que todo  ocurria en cámara lenta… sentía las voces se escuchaban distantes… sentía que caia en algo muy profundo… ¿venganza? Eso parecia, mas bien, EL seria el que tomaria venganza… su odioso y detestable hermano había mancillado lo que el tanto amaba… aquellos ojos cristalinos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, las garras aumentaron de tamaño y sin dar casi tiempo a reaccionar, Inu Yasha, ciego de rabia ataco a Sesshomaru, quería matarlo ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? La pregunta mas importante, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? Sesshomaru apenas reacciono, creando un campo de fuerza, evitando que aquel edificio se destruyera

-Eres un tonto si piensas que con eso me venceras,

Mientras tanto, Kagome veía todo a través de aquella barrera,  Sesshomaru apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerla de las garras de Inu Yasha, mientras este ultimo utilizaba sus garras arañando los brazos de Sesshomaru, mientras se dirigían a un lugar amplio, Kagome veía todo sorprendida y aterrada, era la primera vez que veía a Inu Yasha asi… sin pensarlo dos veces, Inu Yasha se lanzo para darle el golpe final a Sesshomaru cuando… Kagome se interpone y lo inevitable sucede… en medio de un charco de sangre, ella cae lentamente…

Inu Yasha mira lo sucedido, tiembla, corre hacia Kagome la cual ya ha comenzado a tener dificultad para respirar… Sesshomaru le susurra algunas palabras al oído a la chica y ella le sonríe, lentamente cierra los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca mas…

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡KAGOME NO!!

Repentinamente Inu Yasha se incorpora, a su alrededor todo esta oscuro, cientos de gotas recorren su rostro y su cuerpo completo… mira a su alrededor y ve que se encuentra en la estancia de la casa de Kagome, mira su mano, ¿era un sueño? Suspira profundamente… mira aquel extraño instrumento mecanico que se encuentra en la pared y ve (como Kagome le enseño a saber que hora era) que ya era la 1 de la mañana… y es entocnes cuando recuerda, que Kagome y Sesshomaru habían salido a cenar y que él se había quedado dormido en la estancia… ¡Maldita pesadilla! Después de eso, ya no pudo dormir, no quería volver a tener pesadillas como esa, donde en un arranque de celos y coraje, era él mismo quien mataba a Kagome y aun peor, ella salvando a Sesshomaru…

Salio por un momento al patio, ya no podía dormir… y sin pensarlo dos veces, subió hasta la habitación de Kagome, por la ventana, solo para corroborar que ella estaba ahí, y en efecto, la chica duerme plácidamente… suspira con tranquilidad…

-¿Qué haces espiándola?

La voz fría de Sesshomaru recorrió el cuerpo de Inu Yasha, provocándole malestar, aun recordaba aquella pesadilla…

-Vaya, veo que no aguantaste la ropa de los humanos…

Sesshomaru se limita a ignorar la pregunta y nuevamente vuelve a preguntar con el mismo tono de voz, pero con cierto enojo

-¿Qué hacias ahí?

-Feh, eres un estúpido Sesshomaru, luchare por ella y la recuperare… ella no te ama… solo eres un capricho para ella…

Sesshomaru lo miro desafiante

-Alejate de ella, no eres nada suyo, solo la herramienta que le ayudara a recuperar la Shikon no Tama… nada mas…

Y Sesshomaru entro a la casa de los Higurashi, Inu Yasha lo miro con desagrado

-A este paso, realmente me la quitara… veremos como te desenvuelves en la escuela de Kagome

El hanyou solto una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica de triunfo….

Al dia siguiente, ya se había puesto la clásica gorra de color rojo que siempre usaba cuando quería pasar desapercibido en el mundo de Kagome… sin embargo, estallo en ira al ver cómo Sesshomaru, vestido elegantemente, con la ropa de los humanos, llevaba a SU Kagome a la escuela… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Sesshomaru ya le llevaba la delantera, la pareja caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela, cuando llegaron, aquel joven peliplateado llamo la atención de los compañeros de la joven Miko, especialmente de las amigas, quienes, ni tardas ni perezosas, intentaron investigar quien era aquel joven tan apuesto que acompañaba a su amiga

-¡Hola, buenos días Kagome! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-¡Hola chicas! ¡Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias!

Todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Sesshomaru, quien ni siquiera les presto la mas minima atención…

-¿Es tu novio?

Kagome se sonrojo

-Si, quiero presentarles a Sesshomaru

-¡Ah! ¡Se parece a aquel joven rebelde!

-Son hermanos…

Kagome percibió cierta molestia en Sesshomaru al escuchar el comentario de su amiga

-¡Es muy guapo! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Kagome?

-Pues… he estado muy ocupada y algo enferma…

La conversacion para Sesshomaru se estaba tornando algo aburrida, no tenia intención de escuchar palabrerías de aquellas mujeres, Kagome le había comentado que ellas eran sus mejores amigas, asi que, por consideración a ella, el permanecia ahí… la miro vagamente, no solamente el físico le importaba, ella seria la madre de sus futuros hijos, era la indicada, una Miko… si, una poderosa Miko seria la futura madre de sus hijos y nadie, ni su odioso hermanito, impedirían eso… realmente la amaba, era todo lo que el hubiera podido pedir en alguna yokai, y sin embargo, en ninguna de ellas percibió ni la mitad de lo que Kagome era… asi que no estaba nada arrepentido de haberla escogido a ella…

La conversacion termino en el momento en el que las amigas de Kagome se despedían de Sesshomaru emocionadas al verlo

-¡Hasta luego!

-¡Fue un gusto!

Las vio alejarse y fue entonces que miro a la chica que tenia a su lado, una sonrisa angelical asomo en el rostro de ella…

-¿Tienes que irte?

La voz era fría, pero Kagome sonrio, comprendía perfectamente que Sesshomaru no quería dejarla sola… ella notaba la preocupacion en él… lo tomo de la mano y apenas rozo los labios de el

-¿Vienes por  mi?

-Si

Kagome sonrio, se alejo para reunirse con sus amigas quienes ya la esperaban a distancia

-¡Nos vemos a la salida!

Y agitando la mano corrió hasta alcanzar a sus inseparables amigas… dio media vuelta y se disponía a retirarse cuando… repentinamente se detuvo,  había sentido la presencia de alguien mas… 

-Habra sido mi imaginación…

Y sin tomar mucha importancia, decidió retirarse del lugar, regresaría por la Miko al atardecer… mientras tanto, una figura vestida con ropas casuales entro furtivamente a aquella escuela… tratando de no ser vista, logro entrar hasta el area en la cual se hacia deporte… todo estaba completamente vacio, rápidamente miro hacia los dos lados, si no mal recordaba, aun faltaba para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo…

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no noto aquel murmullo de voces que se acercaba, intento moverse rápidamente, sin embargo, no tuvo otra opción, seria descubierto y su plan se iria abajo… demasiado tarde, algunas voces ya se escuchaban sorprendidas…

-¡Profeso, hay alguien raro en la pista de carreras!

Una estudiante ya lo había visto, no podía huir ni brincar a esa distancia, despertaría sospechas, decidió quedarse de pie…

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo…

-¡Profesor, venga rápido!

-¿Quién eres tu?

Un chico alto se puso enfrente de las chicas que ya estaban ahí

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Yo….

-¡Inu Yasha! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Todos miraron el lugar en el que provenía aquella voz… el chico ya no pudo disimular con su gorra, ya le habían visto el rostro…

-¿Ka… Kagome?

Notas de Lucy: Hola! Gomen por la tardanza! Finalmente actualice!! Es un corto, ojala les guste!!

A XtinaOdss: Hola! Bueno, como veras, todo fue una pesadilla!! Pobre Inu! Vaya que esta preocupado porque le quitan e Kagome (bueno ella ya no lo quiere, el no entiende) je, je, ojala te guste este cap!!

A AZUL: Mil gracias!! Mil gracias por tu porras!! Je je como veras, la mente de Inu va que vuela!! Y espero que la pesadilla no se le haga realidad!! Cuidate mucjho y estamos en contacto!

A damalunaely: yo estoy de acuerdo! Que deje en paz a Kagome!! Y que le haga caso a Kikyo!! En fin, veremos que pasa ahora que le declaro la guerra a Sesshomaru!!

A Sakura04: Hola! Bueno, Inu sufrira aun mas! Asi que hay que estar pendientes de todos los dolores de cabeza que tendra y la sorpresita  es de nueve meses !!

A Ruby: Prometo no hacer a Sesshomaru un dulce! Bueno, de por si es un bombom! Je, je. Seguira siendo tal y como es!!

A Cleoru Misumi: Bueno, como habras cvisto, era un sueño!! Je jepara el, una pesadilla! Pero para mi, lo mejor!!

A DarKagura: Hola! Me alegra saber que te has dado una vuelta por aquí!! Ojala te guste este capi!!

A cieloselene: Ojala te guste este capi!! Como vez, era una pesadilla!!


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Inu Yasha?

La chica lo miro sorprendida

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… yo… pues yo…

-¡No lo puedo creer!

La mirada de Yuka fue de sorpresa

-¿Es que acaso vas a estudiar aquí?

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron sorpresivamente

-No… no es eso es que yo…

-Se me olvidaron algunas cosas en mi casa y él las ha traido, pero como él se nuevo aquí, se perdió…

La explicación de Kagome ayudo a evitar que sospecharan del hanyou… pero…

-¿Y esas orejas?

Tanto Kagome como Inu Yasha se quedaron de piedra…

-¡Es un disfraz! ¡Va a ir a una fiesta de disfraces!

-Bien Higurashi, lo que sea que te vaya a entregar, que te lo de y que se retire, esta armando mucho escándalo y estamos perdiendo clases…

-S... Si profesor…

-Y dile que vista como se debe, no con esa ropa extraña

A Kagome casi le da un ataque de nervios

-Eh… si, si…

-Bien, pues dile que se retire, estamos ocupados aquí…

El profesor se retiro junto con el resto de la clase… Inu Yasha respiraba tranquilo cuando…

-¡¡Abajo!! ¡¡Abajo!!

E Inu Yasha probo la dureza del piso de cemento en dos ocasiones…

-¿¡Me puedes decir que te pasa!? ¡Por poco te descubren!

-¡Oye! ¿No puedes siquiera agradecerme?

-¿Agradecerte que?

-¡Que estaba preocupado por ti!

Kagome le miro fijamente ¿Desde cuando Inu Yasha se preocupaba por ella? Dio media vuelta

-Gracias, pero ya tengo quien se preocupe por mi

El hanyou la miro desesperado ¡Sesshomaru se la estaba llevando! ¡Y el no iba a permitir eso!

-¡Kagome!

La chica se detuvo en seco e Inu Yasha se puso rápidamente de pie…y la abrazo por la espalda…

-Yo… yo… te amo Kagome, te amo, me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti…

Kagome se quedo sorprendida, se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Inu Yasha, quien sonrio… ¿Habia logrado su objetivo? Acaricio el rostro de la chica y lentamente se acerco, mas sin embargo, fue apartado por las manos de ella

-Lo siento Inu Yasha, yo… no te puedo corresponder…

Inu Yasha se molesto

-Yo no soy como el idiota de Sesshomaru, yo puedo compartir… además, eres mia, yo te amo Kagome

La chica lo miro con tristeza

-Lo siento Inu Yasha, el dia en el que te encontré con Kikyo fue el ultimo dia que me despedi de ti… yo ya no siento nada por ti…

Mas sin embargo, Inu Yasha se aferraba a la idea de no dejar libre a Kagome, la abrazo fuertemente contra si

-No Kagome, eso no puede ser…

-Lo es, yo ya no siento nada por ti, regresa al Sengoku, ahí alguien que espera por ti…

Y diciendo esto, Kagome intento separarse de él, mas sin embargo, él no lo permitió…

-Dejala en paz

Una gélida voz se dejo escuchar detrás de Kagome

-¡Sesshomaru!

La chica intento ir hacia él, pero Inu Yasha la detuvo

-No, no iras con él aun asi me cueste la vida…

Los frios ojos de Sesshomaru comenzaban de mostrar un destello de ira… el rostro de Kagome denotaba miedo, Inu Yasha nunca se había portado asi… siempre había sido accesible…

-¡Sueltame!

Pero el hanyou no cedió

-¡Abajo!

Inu Yasha cayo al piso violentamente, aun asi, no solto a Kagome de su agarre…

-¡Sueltame!

Pero no la soltó…  cosa que ya estaba molestando a Sesshomaru, quien se acerco, tomo la mano de Inu Yasha y prácticamente hizo el intento de torcerla, ante el dolor, el chico solto a la miko

-Ya sabia que eras entendido…

Y en un arranque de ira, un par de garras estuvieron a punto de destrozar la ropa que Sesshomaru vestia

-No seas estúpido, bestia, no me derrotaras ni siquiera en esta época…

Inu Yasha respiraba rápidamente, hizo otro intento por atacar que fue en vano…

-¿Quieres llamar la atención de todos escoria?

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero… Sesshomaru tenia razón… y no convenia meter en problemas a Kagome… no en su época…

-Vamonos…

-¿¡Que!? ¡Inu Yasha suéltame!

La chica intento liberarse pero fue en vano…

-¡Abajo!

Y una vez más, el hanyou volvió a probar la dureza del piso… asi, Kagome pudo librarse de su captor…

-Te lo repetiré una vez mas, Inu Yasha, yo no siento nada por ti… te aprecio como a un amigo, un hermano, pero lo que alguna vez llegue a sentir por ti, ha muerto… yo no te amo Inu Yasha, mi corazón le pertence a otra persona y no eres tu…

Y mientras decia esto, se alejaba de el, acompañada de Sesshomaru, quien nuevamente enfundo su espada, la cual desapareció rápidamente… dejando a un Inu Yasha impotente…

Sesshomaru la acompaño hasta su salón, no quería que Inu Yasha estuviera cerca de ella, cosa que llamo la atención de sus compañeros, especialmente de las chicas, quienes al verlo comenzaron a murmurar, hasta que el profesor regreso, se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada mas, desapareció… las clases continuaron  y cuando tuvieron oportunidad, a Kagome le cayo una lluvia de preguntas, las cuales tuvo que sortear valientemente,  miro hacia la ventana, cuando lo descubrió… ¡estaba subido en las ramas de los arboles, sentado, viéndola fijamente! ¡Ahí estaba Sesshomaru! Abrio los ojos de par en par y se puso de pie rápidamente

-¿Sucede algo señorita Higurashi?

-¿Eh?

El profesor avanzo hasta el asiento de ella

-¿Qué tanto mira en la ventana?

-No... nada…

Cuando el profesor miro también por la ventana, Kagome volteo rápidamente también ¡Sesshomaru había desaparecido! Respiro aliviada

-Tome asiento y preste atención

-Si…

Las horas pasaron y de Inu Yasha ya no supo nada mas, al parecer el hanyou había regresado al Templo… pero alguien la esperaba en la salida de la escuela… era Sesshomaru quien miro a Kagome, la cual, al percatarse de aquello se detuvo por un momento

-Siento mucho lo sucedido…

Tomo el brazo del youkai, quien se sintió algo incomodo por la expresión de la chica…

-¿Sucede algo?

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio

-En verdad lo siento, yo…

-No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa…

Kagome le miro sorprendida

-Vamonos, ya es tarde

Y diciendo esto, se encaminaron hacia el Templo… una fina lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, mojándolos completamente… tuvieron que detenerse en algunos lugares antes de terminar completamente mojados… Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, el cabello largo del youkai caia en su espalda, la lluvia remarcaba sus finas facciones y le hacia ver mas alto y apuesto de lo normal, se sonrojo ante su pensamiento… pasaban justo por un bosque, el cual era inmenso, repentinamente, el kimono de Sesshomaru apareció junto con su estola  y sin decir nada mas, tomo a la miko entre sus brazos, internándola en aquel bosque, llevándola a un lugar seco…era una cueva, al parecer tenia algunos tuneles, se introdujeron en una desviación de la entrada y de repente…

-Quitate esa ropa…

El rostro de Kagome se tiño de un rojo carmesí

-Volveras a enfermarte si no lo haces, asi que usa esto

Sesshomaru hizo aparecer un hermoso kimono

-¿De donde…?

-No preguntes, solo póntelo

Kagome obedeció, parecía mas orden que consejo… Sesshomaru desapareció mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa…

-¡Listo!

Sin darle tiempo a nada, el poderoso youkai tomo a la miko entre sus brazos aprisionándola, rozo los labios de ella, quien también le correspondió, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshomaru se aventuro a explorar la boca de Kagome con un beso aun mas apasionado…

Se separaron solamente para poder tomar aire, esta vez, fue ella quien volvió a besarlo de forma mas apasionada… poco a poco, los labios de aquel youkai recorrían el cuello de Kagome, hundiendo a la chica en un mar de sensaciones…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que no se me hayan secado las ideas para los restantes!! Bueno como verán, Inu Yasha no se dara por vencido, pero, Sesshomaru es mas listo que el!! Y el siguiente capitulo, ya verán porque!! Ojala les haya gustado este capi!! OJO, probablemente en el siguiente capitulo haya lemon!!

A Sakura04: Hola! Gracias por tu review!! Y bueno, en el siguiente capi ya no sera sueño!! Ojala que este cpai tambien haya gustado!!

A cieloselene: pues ya viste, se puso de terco e insistio… lo peor sera cuando se entere lo que realmente paso entre Sesshomaru y Kagome… ¡ojala te haya gutado este capi!

A azulceleste: bueno, aquí esta el sexto capi! Y la pesadilla de Inu, ¡se hara realidad!en fin, ojala que este cpai te guste tanto como el otro!!

A XtinaOdss: Bueno, sip, pensaba armar un gran escandalo, pero como siempre, Sesshomaru al restate!! Y bueno, ahora la que se le armara a Kagome cuando Inu se entere de lo que sucedera!! Je je tal vez quiero que Inu se muera del coraje por derramamiento de bilis!!

A Ruby: Te apoyo!! Es un bombom!! Y espera a leer el que sigue!! Eto… respecto a la paliza, no te preocupes, se la daran y gratis en el Sengoku a futuro!!  Pero si quieres, calentamos motores primero!! No?? Je je je

A Eranthe: Mil gracias por tu rev! En serio que me comenzaba a precupar sobre la personalidad de Sesshomaru, pero creo que puedo estar tranquila temporalmente!! La verdad, ni yo se de cuantos caps sea este fic :p solo paciencia porque a veces no puedo actualizar muy seguido!!

A Andrómeda no Sainto: Sip, como siempre a Inu Yasha le gusta meterse donde no le hablan!! Y bueno, ojala te haya gustado este capi!!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome no había escuchado la casi orden de Sesshomaru, miro sorprendida aquella cueva…sin decir nada mas, Sesshomaru la condujo por escasos 10 metros mas… al principio la cueva era fría y podía escucharse el eco de las voces… pero conforme fueron avanzando, Kagome quedo sorprendida… ¡Cientos de pieles adornaban el piso y las paredes!

Delicadamente, Sesshomaru la dejo entre esas abrigadoras pieles, comenzó a prender un par de teas que ahí se encontraban… Kagome aun no salía de su asombro…

-¿Qué es este lugar?

La chica tocaba las pieles sorprendida…

-Cambiate

Nuevamente orden de Sesshomaru, cuando Kagome miro lo que el le mostraba: un hermoso kimono en color negro con sakuras a su alrededor

-Usalo o te enfermaras…

Kagome tomo el kimono y sonrio, aun con el carácter tan frio como el hielo (por fuera), Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ella y sin decirle nada mas, se acerco al youkai y sorpresivamente beso sus labios…

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la miko, mas sin embargo, los labios de Kagome hicieron encender aquel frio corazón a tal punto, que Sesshomaru la tomo entre sus brazos, pudo percatarse que la chica tenia las manos heladas por la lluvia, separándose un poco de ella, tomo sus manos y las beso, esta vez, fue Kagome quien quedo sorprendida ante el gesto del youkai, quien al verla sonrojada, sonrio malévolamente y… Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, acaricio con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, poco a poco, recorrió con pequeños besos todo el cuello de la chica, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos, un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de la chica

-Se… Sesshomaru…

Kagome temblaba, no sabia si era por el frio o por las caricias que aquel youkai le hacia… traviesamente, las manos de Sesshomaru recorrieron la espalda de ella, quien se arqueo levemente ante el estimulo… pegándose al cuerpo de el, aspirando el dulce aroma del youkai, tan embriagador, que hizo que instintivamente, buscara su cuello y comenzara a depositar pequeños besos en el… haciendo estremecerlo… Sesshomaru busco los labios nuevamente de Kagome y la beso, primero fue un pequeño roce de labios, para posteriormente profundizarlo de tal manera que ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire… esta vez fue Kagome quien volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, la lengua de la chica disfrutaba cada centímetro de la boca de él…

Sesshomaru fue cediendo ante ella y permitió que la chica le quitara la parte superior de su ropa… dejando al descubierto, un cuerpo bien formado… Kagome al verle, se sonrojo, cosa que Sesshomaru aprovecho, para tomar entre sus brazos a la chica, acomodarla en el suelo tapizado de pieles y comenzar a despojarla lentamente de su blusa, dejando a Kagome al descubierto los encantos de la joven, Sesshomaru sonrie mientras ve el rostro enrojecido de ella y, con la respiración entrecortada le susurra al oído

-¿Estas segura que quieres continuar?

Kagome le mira y asiente

-Bien, no te arrepentiras…

Y mientras dice esto, Sesshomaru la despoja de la ultima prenda que la cubre de la parte de arriba, dejando al descubierto sus suaves y sonrosados pechos, los cuales, el youkai se dedico a tocar y probar, haciendo que de los labios de ella, salga un pequeño gemido

-¡Ah, Se… Sesshomaru!

Baja aun mas, besando todo el abdomen de ella, sin descuidar el pecho de la chica en ningún momento y sin pensarlo, se deshace de la falda, sonríe al ver la lencería que Kagome llevaba encima

-¿Encaje? Kagome, no me digas que…

La chica asiente

-Si…

-¿Ya lo tenias planeado?

Kagome se sonroja aun mas ante su propia confesión, si, en efecto, la miko ya había planeado entregarse a Sesshomaru y, desde el dia en el que él había estado en su época, ella siempre había tratado de usar lencería de encaje, algo sexy, mas sin embargo, nunca pensó que realmente lo usaría y menos ese dia… Sesshomaru la miro complacido al verla asi, lentamente, paso las manos a los lados de lo ultimo que realmente le quedaba a ella, y lentamente comenzó a despojarla de esa ultima prenda… continuo con su tarea bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible de Kagome, miro maliciosamente a la chica y comenzó a probar… lo que hizo que a Kagome se le escapara un gemido…

-Se… Sesshomaru por favor… no… no sigas…

Pero el no presto atención a las suplicas de ella, continuo con su tarea, hasta que noto que la chica no podía mas… Kagome había llegado al extasis, Sesshomaru la miraba complacido, el rostro enrojecido de la chica, asi como sus gemidos y sus gestos, se le quedarían grabados para siempre… envuelta en sudor Kagome se incorporo un poco, solo para ver a Sesshomaru, no permitiría que solamente él tuviera esa visión de ella… se acerco seductoramente el y lentamente comenzo a acariciar el pecho de el… esta vez, fue Sesshomaru quien se tendio en el piso… ahora Kagome se encontraba sobre él… el sentir los calidos senos de ella recorrer su abdomen lo excitaron aun mas… la chica continuo bajando aun mas… hasta que se deshizo de toda la ropa que él llevaba… dejando a Kagome sorprendida ante los atributos físicos de su amado, quien, al percatarse de la expresión de ella, se sintió avergonzado, trato de ocultarlo, sin embargo, Kagome sonrio y aparto la ropa que lo cubria… Sesshomaru no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar… el sentir las traviesas manos de la chica juguetear, hizo que ahora, al frio youkai de ojos dorados, se le escapase un gemido, Kagome sonrio placenteramente y sin pensarlo dos veces, acerco sus labios y jugueteo, cosa que hizo que Sesshomaru arqueara su espalda al sentir tal estimulo…

-No… Kagome… yo…

La chica sonrio maliciosamente, Sesshomaru la había hecho sufrir, ahora ella haría lo mismo con él… continuo con su labor, hasta que el mismo youkai sintió que no podía mas…

-No… aguantare mucho…

Y rápidamente se incorporo, tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, quedando él sobre ella ahora

-Hazlo… yo…. Yo tampoco resistiré mucho…

Y ante aquella suplica, ambos se fusionaron, al principio, Kagome sintió algunas molestias, sin embargo, una vez que se acostumbro a sentirlo dentro suyo, los dos comenzaron a gemir de placer… al principio fue lento, sin embargo, aumentaron el ritmo, hasta llegar al extasis total… hasta sentir que ambos tocaban las estrellas con las manos… Sesshomaru se recostó al lado de Kagome, abrazandola, ambos hicieron lo posible por descansar, ambos se encontraban completamente envueltos en sudor… y cansados…

Pasaron un par de horas mientras descansaban, Kagome despertó primero, el ver a su youkai recostado en el pecho de ella y mirarlo descansar tan tranquilamente, hizo que se sonrojara nuevamente… sonrio, lo amaba tanto… su corazón se desbordaba cada vez que lo veía… ahora, mas que nunca, lo amaba a tal punto, que ya no le importaba en lo mas minimo todo el escándalo que Inu Yasha hiciera… su familia entendería, sus amigos del Sengoku también… amaba a ese youkai y no le importaba mas lo que Inu Yasha dijera…

-¿En que tanto piensas?

Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados la miraban

-En lo feliz que soy contigo…

Sesshomaru se incorporo, aquellos ojos color chocolate eran realmente tentadores, bueno, no solo los ojos, sino la dueña de ellos…

-Te amo…

La beso dulcemente, cubriendo el rostro de Kagome, mientras que ella se abrazaba a el

-Yo también te amo…

-Entonces, como mi mujer, todos deben de saber que eres solo mia

Kagome lo miro y asintió, sin mas, Sesshomaru dejo su marca en el brazo de ella, cerca del hombro, parecía un tatuaje, pero era el sello personal de Sesshomaru Taisho, si bien, sus sirvientes tenían una marca, indicando propiedad, el cual era solamente propio de la servidumbre, pero la familia Taisho, tenia su marca personal, con ella, nadie tocaria a las mujeres o hembras que tuvieran consigo aquella marca… y Sesshomaru había hecho lo propio con Kagome, ahora, Inu Yasha estaba completamente impedido de reclamar a Kagome…

-Es tarde, tenemos que irnos o se preocuparan por nosotros…

Sesshomaru asintió

Lentamente, ambos se vistieron, Sesshomaru ayudo a Kagome y viceversa…

-Es mas fácil desvestirte que vestirte…

Kagome miraba divertida a Sesshomaru y sonrio pícaramente

-No me tientes o volveré a desvestirte nuevamente…

Kagome sonrio ante las palabras de su ahora prometido (¿o mas bien esposo?)

La tormenta ya había pasado y ahora Kagome vestia el hermoso Kimono que Sesshomaru le había regalado, él por su parte, vestia la ropa que normalmente usaba en el Sengoku y de la nada, apareció un sequito de youkais

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Escoltan a la dueña de las tierras del Este, en este mismo momento iremos con tu familia y pediré tu mano… y quieran o no, te quedaras conmigo…

-Pero… llamaran la atención en esta época

A una orden del Lord del Este, aquellos youkais adoptaron formas humanas, los corceles hicieron lo mismo y un sirviente ayudo a Kagome a subir en aquel carruaje antiguo… para después subir Sesshomaru con ella, cabe mencionar, que en todo el trayecto, aquella comitiva no dejo de llamar la atención, tanto asi, que las personas que por ahí caminaban, se detenían a mirar aquel espectáculo…

Mientras en el templo, Inu Yasha se encontraba preocupado, ya habían pasado varias horas después de que Kagome había salido de la escuela y no aparecia en el templo, se preocupo aun mas cuando, al regresar a la escuela de Kagome por ella, le habían dicho que habían visto a un apuesto joven peligris de ojos dorados ir por ella, definitivamente tenia miedo de lo que sucediera entre ellos dos… y mas aun porque la tormenta ya había pasado, había rastreado el camino en cuatro ocasiones y en ninguna pudo percibir ni el aroma de Kagome, ni el de Sesshomaru…. Tenia miedo… en verdad tenia miedo que Sesshomaru le hubiera tomado la delantera… repentinamente, escucho alboroto en la calle

-¡Mira! ¿Habra un festival?

Una chica miraba hacia la carretera

-¿Quién será?

Una señora se había detenido a mirar

-¡Mira!

Al escuchar el alboroto, Inu Yasha y la mama, Souta y el abuelo de Kagome, salieron hacia la calle

-¿Quién será?

Souta miraba encantado

-¡Es una lastima que Kagome no este aquí! ¡Le hubiera gustado ver esto!

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron aun mas al ver lo que se aproximaba, olfateo el ambiente y…

-No… no puede ser… ¡No puede ser!

La comitiva se detuvo justo enfrente del Templo… y se quedo con la boca abierta mientras veía descender una chica con el cabello recogido, levemente maquillada y con kimono en negro y sakuras  en el,  Sesshomaru bajo también, el hanyou miraba incrédulo…

-¿Kagome? ¡Que hermosa te vez, hija!

Los ojos de la chica brillaron

-He venido porque me casare con Kagome y quiero que aprueben nuestra unión…

La mama abrazo a su hija

-¡Felicidades hija mia!

A lo cual se unieron Souta y su abuelo, mas Inu Yasha seguía ahí, parado, en shock ¿Matrimonio?  
-Esto es una tontería…

Todos miraron a Inu Yasha

-No, no es una tontería, me voy a casar con el hombre que amo

-¡Pero ese no es Sesshomaru!

-Lo es, soy feliz a su lado

Inu Yasha sacudió su cabeza

-¡Imposible! ¡No puede casarse con el! ¡No tiene la marca!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome descubrió parte de su hombro, Inu Yasha sintió morir: la marca de Sesshomaru estaba ahí ¡No había duda!

Miro a Sesshomaru con un odio profundo, intento atacarlo, pero como siempre, Sesshomaru logro evadir el ataque, volvió a intentarlo, mas sin embargo, esta vez Sesshomaru ataco, aventando al hanyou cerca de Kagome y del templo en el cual se encontraba el pozo

-¡No permitiré que te unas a el!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la mano de Kagome y prácticamente la arrastro hasta aquel lugar, llevándola de nuevo al Sengoku…

Notas de Lucy Oraki: ¡Hola todas! Me tarde un poco, pero en estos momentos, estoy algo atareada con la culminación de mi servicio social… emocionada y nerviosa, ya que lo ultimo que me falta, es mi examen profesional, si bien, se que deje pasar el tiempo (y probablemente me merezco un jalon de orejas por ello) pero durante este tiempo que duro mi servicio social (un año) vivi muchas cosas buenas y malas, me decepcione y corrobore amistades… solo me falta un ultimo jalon para poder comenzar con mis sueños y mis proyectos, toda mi vida, soñé con llegar hasta aquí y, ahora que ya casi llego, no me la creo… en fin, creo que ya me puse sentimental… je je bueno, si, en parte quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que en todo este largo camino me han apoyado, han estado conmigo, me ha sabido dar mis jalones de orejas cuando me los merezco… curiosamente, todos estos fics guardan buenos recuerdos, (y algunos malos :p) pero cada uno de ellos me acompaño en una etapa importante de mi vida! en fin y también a todas aquellas personas que han leído mis fics, que me han dejado algun review, je, je ya me volvi a poner sentimental, en fin, continuare con mis fics! Nada mas que un poco mas de paciencia!! Je je seguimos en contacto!!

P. D: Aunque no lo crean, este lemon me costo trabajo, je, je imaginarlo fue casi una odisea cuando lo escribi, sobretodo porque lo quería reescribir ¡varias veces! ¡Ojala que les haya gustado!

- A Mitsuki Himura: Hola! Je je, bueno, veras, Inu Yasha asi lo quizo, (je je y como este es un fic Sesshomaru/Kagome) algo teníamos que hacer con el… pero no te preocupes, que Kikyo no es una muerta ya… (ups, se me salió :p)

- A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡Hola! Pues aquí esta el lemon! ¿Qué te pareció? bueno, aun falta el regreso al Sengoku!! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!

- A azulceleste: Mil gracias por el cumplido! Bueno, como veras, Inu Yasha encenderá la ira de su hermano!! Ojala que no pase a mayores y el cabeza hueca comprenda lo que realmente sucede!! Y bueno, ahora Sesshomaru al rescate!! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!

- A pps: Hola! Inu Yasha no me cae mal (ja, ja, ja) bueno, solo un poco en el anime por haber hecho sufrir a Kagome con Kikyo!! Como vez, Inu Yasha ha raptado a Kagome… aun no sabe lo que le espera al regresar al Sengoku!!

- A cieloselene: ¡ojala que te guste este capi! Ahora Kagome e Inu Yasha tendrán una laaarga charla!!

- A Sakura04: ¡Hola! Tienes razón! Inu Yasha es un adolescente comparado con Sesshomaru!! Y sip, fue plan con maña!! Je je y pues bueno, a Inu Yasha no le dio coraje (sino rabia), pero a cambio de eso, se llevo a Kagome!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!! Igualmente cuidate y éxito en todo!!

- A natalie19: Aquí esta la conti! ojala te guste!!

- A sango-higashikuni: ¡Aquí esta! Finalmente y después de un laaargo tiempo ¡el lemon! Ojala te haya gustado!!

- A Guerreravaliente: Hola! Sip, Sesshomaru es muy sexy!! Y sobre todo muy protector con lo que es suyo!! Y mira que casarse con ella a la de ya… bueno, Inu Yasha tiene que aclarar algunas cosas cuando vea a Kikyo… sobretodo por la sorpresita que ella le tiene preparada… (je, je, je, risa macabra)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento, seguimos en contacto!! ¡Besos, abrazo y éxito a todas en todo lo que hagan!!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar misterioso… miro al chico que estaba a su lado, la miraba preocupado…

-¿Estas bien?

La chica se incorporo, toco su cabeza, al parecer, se había golpeado

-¿Quién eres? ¿En donde estoy?

Inu Yasha la miro preocupado

-Estamos en el Sengoku… tu… tu  ¿En verdad no sabes quien eres?

Kagome le miro molesta

-¡Si supiera quien soy y en donde estamos no te preguntaría!         

Kagome se tambaleo… el dolor de cabeza era intenso y estaba mareada, iba a desmayarse cuando repentinamente Inu Yasha la tomo entre sus brazos, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia… estaba a punto de acercarse mas a la miko cuando ella se desvaneció… el rostro de Inu Yasha no pudo disimular su desencanto… tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y la recostó en un claro… pronto anochecería, buscaría una cueva confortable en donde descansar… vio en aquella situación algo de provecho y vaya que si se lo sacaría… al parecer Kagome había perdido la memoria y eso le ayudaba en cierta forma, trataría de evitar el pozo para que nunca mas regresara a su época y lo mas importante: la haría suya… cuando Kagome recobro el sentido, una fogata ardia en el interior de la cueva, hacia algo de frio, sin embargo, el hanyou ya había previsto eso, Kagome etaba cubierta por una piel de oso realmente confortable… y dándole la espalda a Kagome, no tuvo reparo en decir semejante mentira…

-Tu eres mi mujer… hace dos días nos hemos unido… te llamas Kagome Higurashi

Kagome abrió los ojos aun mas, lo miro nuevamente… ¿Su mujer? Pero… ¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

Inu Yasha sonrió para si… ya que la mentira comenzaba a surtir efecto y lo haria, ya que él mismo se encargaría de tenerla lejos del poblado…lejos de cualquier persona que le pudiera recordar a Kagome su pasado… Caballerosamente le tendió la mano a Kagome, si quería conquistarla, tenia que comenzar por enmendar sus errores…

-¡Gracias!

Fue tanta la fuerza empleada, que Kagome casi cayo en los brazos del hanyou, cosa que aprovecho para intentar besarla… sin embargo, un pequeño ruido en uno de los arbustos cercano, hizo que se rompiera el abrazo y que Inu Yasha desenfundara su espada…

Falsa alarma, lo que salió de entre los arbustos había sido un hermoso perro color blanco, mas bien, un pequeño cachorro, al parecer, estaba mal herido porque rápidamente se desplomó… Kagome corrió hacia aquel cachorro, lo abrazo y lo curo, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Inu Yasha… era un perro blanco… y aunque no tenia nada que ver, aquel color blanco le hacia recordar a Sesshomaru, su odioso hermano mayor, el cual, le había arrebatado el amor de la única mujer que tal vez amaba… aunque, Kikyo también ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón de Inu Yasha… pero el capricho por Kagome era tan grande, que había sido capaz de arrebatársela a su hermano, aun con la marca única de Sesshomaru, aun con las ropas que le había regalado, aun con todo, Inu Yasha no estaba dispuesto a dejársela, había cometido la estupidez de hacer menos a la miko, no lo negaba, en su momento, había preferido a Kikyo, pero al ver a Kagome feliz al lado de su hermano, el capricho aumento a tal grado que no lo pudo soportar y fue tras ella… no, si no iba a ser de él, no lo seria de su hermano, aun con todo, no la dejaría ir así como así…

-Vámonos

Kagome asintió

-Nos detendremos en la siguiente aldea, no quiero verte con ese kimono… no me gusta como se te ve…

La joven lo miro sorprendida y se detuvo

-¡Pero me gusta! ¡No quiero deshacerme de él!

Inu Yasha lo miro con desagrado

-Ese color no te favorece…

Kagome ya no volvió a decir nada al respecto, camino al lado del hanyou, hasta que finalmente llegaron al poblado, en donde Inu Yasha le dio un traje de sacerdotisa a Kagome (quien así, se parecía mas a Kikyo), la chica guardo el kimono en una pequeña bolsa de viaje, mientras que el cachorro era cargado por Kagome, curiosamente, ese inu blanco, comenzaba a tenerle mucho aprecio a Kagome, pero a Inu Yasha no… cada vez que el hanyou se acercaba a la miko, el inu le ladraba a tal grado de querer morderle… y no en cualquier parte del cuerpo, si no en el lugar mas sensible para todo aquel que se precie de ser varón… tanta fue la lealtad de aquel inu hacia Kagome, que le cuidaba a sol y a sombra…

-¡Feh! ¡Sucio animal! ¡Largo de aquí!

Pero cada vez era mas difícil ahuyentar al pequeño inu… quien ya se había convertido en la sombra de Kagome… un día, cuando Kagome se disponía a vestirse, se dio cuenta de algo raro en su hombro: tenia una marca extraña, cuando le había preguntado a Inu Yasha sobre aquella marca, solamente respondió con otra mentira

-Es la marca que señala que ya estamos comprometidos…

Al oír esto, el pequeño Gin (aquel cachorrito inu) comenzó a ladrarle al hanyou casi amenazadoramente…

-¿¡Y a este que le pasa!? ¡Que se calle!

Pero Kagome tomo entre sus brazos a Gin y lo acaricio

-Ya, tranquilo… tranquilo…

Los tres continuaron con su viaje, mientras tanto, en otra parte del Sengoku, un Taiyoukai comenzaba a buscar a su prometida… le había costado mucho, sino es que demasiado, el permitir que pasaran días para ir a buscar a Kagome al Sengoku, su medio hermano se había llevado a la mujer que mas amaba… y no le iba a perdonar la vida, si aquel idiota la hacia su mujer… si le tocaba alguna parte del cuerpo a su prometida, le iba a importar en lo mas mínimo el matarle…

_Flash Back_

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se tranquilizara para poder buscar a Kagome, si la buscaba frenéticamente, no tendría éxito, así que a su pesar, tuvo que esperar un par de días… terminado el plazo, se dirigió hacia el pozo, estaba a punto de brincar, cuando la madre de Kagome lo detuvo

-Es un amuleto de la suerte y esto, es de Kagome, espero que te traiga suerte, confío en que regresaras con ella

Sesshomaru miro a la mujer…

-Regresara, cueste lo que cueste, regresara y le hare pagar a ese idiota el habérsela llevado…

Y ahí estaba, acompañado de Jaken nuevamente, ya que Rin se había quedado en el castillo, la niña había hecho pucheros, pero ni con eso, logro convencer al Lord

-Es peligroso

Rin no tuvo más opción que esperar el regreso tanto de Sesshomaru y Jaken con Kagome

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ya era de noche y finalmente habían llegado a un poblado… pidieron posada y una buena mujer, que había sido sacerdotisa en su juventud, les dio posada, Kagome y Gin durmieron en la misma habitación, mientras que Inu Yasha dormía afuera, no tanto por cuidarla, mas bien para evitar que Sesshomaru fuera por ella… la chica cayo rendida, en un sueño algo confuso… aparecía un chico peligris, alto, mas alto que Inu Yasha y muy apuesto, la tomaba entre sus brazos y le besaba, tan apasionadamente, que la hacia perderse en un mar de éxtasis… la mirada era fría, pero con unos ojos llenos de pasión y amor que la volvían a hacer perderse en ellos… aquel chico comenzaba a despojarla de sus ropas y ella hacia lo mismo… ella, usaba aquel kimono negro con sakuras y él, ropas blancas con tonalidades en diversos rojos… no había nadie mas que ellos y ella repetía su nombre… y él hacia lo mismo… hasta que ambos quedaban completamente desnudos y aquel apuesto chico iba a…

Kagome se levanto de golpe, sudando ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Quién era aquel chico? ¡Ese sueño era demasiado subido de tono! Miles de preguntas revolotearon su mente ¿Por qué Inu Yasha no aparecía en ese sueño? ¿Quién era ese peligris?

Miro a su lado y encontró a Gin, plácidamente dormido, acaricio el lomo del inu y volvió a dormir… curiosamente, en cuanto Kagome volvió a dormir, Gin abrió los ojos y la miro, su aspecto cambió, del de un cachorrito, al de un adolescente semi humano, con cabello plateado, orejas de inu y un tatuaje en el hombro parecido al de Kagome, vestía una playera blanca sin mangas y un pantalón algo ajustado en color negro, acaricio el cabello de Kagome

-Duerme quería prima mía, no dejare que el idiota de allá afuera te toque… ojala que estés soñando con mi primo…

Y diciendo esto, Gin tomo la forma de inu y permaneció con los ojos abiertos, hasta las dos de la mañana, hora en la que Inu Yasha bajo a ver a Kagome, quien dormía plácidamente, intento acariciar el rostro de ella, pero Gin no se lo permitió, dejándole un arañazo en la mano…

-¡Cachorro tonto!

El ruido despertó a Kagome

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Este idiota me araño!

-Algo le habrás hecho para que te mordiera…

-¡Feh! ¡Te salvaste esta vez, pero para lo otra no habrá salvación!

Gin lo miro despectivamente y hasta que el hanyou salió de la habitación, volvió al lado de Kagome, en lo sucesivo, Gin debía de tener cuidado o Inu Yasha lo descubriría…

-¿Sabes Gin?

El inu youkai miro a Kagome

-Tuve un sueño extraño…

Kagome miraba soñadoramente hacia la ventana

-Soñé con alguien que no es Inu Yasha… él dice que es mi prometido, pero… ¿Sabes? En todo el tiempo que he estado con él he intentado recordar algo, un sentimiento, o por lo menos enamorarme de Inu Yasha… pero no puedo… y hoy, hoy tuve un sueño con alguien más…

Kagome se sonrojo

-Era alguien a quien yo amaba perdidamente… yo… me entregaba a ese chico en mi sueño… y daba la impresión de que yo lo conocía desde hacia tiempo…

Kagome se sonrojo aun más al recordar aquel sueño

-Esa persona ¿Existirá? ¿Solo habrá sido un sueño mío?

Gin la miro ¿Acaso tenia leves recuerdos de Sesshomaru? El inu simplemente recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Kagome

-Tienes razón, es hora de descansar…

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Sesshomaru trataba de buscar el aroma de Inu Yasha… algo difícil tomando en cuenta que llevaban días de ventaja, comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando de repente lo vio: un cascabel con la mitad de color blanco y la otra de color negro…

-Estuvieron aquí…

El cascabel tintineo suavemente

-Hace casi 3 días…  Gin…

Y continuó su viaje hacia el norte, haría lo posible por no descansar mucho, recuperaría el tiempo perdido como fuera…

Por su lado Inu Yasha, Kagome y Gin permanecieron dos días más en la aldea para reabastecerse y justo cuando ya habían dejado la aldea, alguien los detuvo…

-Mas vale que la dejes en paz…. Kagome es mi hembra…

Inu Yasha volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz

-¿¡Sesshomaru!?

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, después de un buen tiempo de no escribir, he regresado!! Je je bien dicen que las experiencias nos sirven de algo y bueno, espero que la que vivi durante estos dos meses me haya servido de algo!! Vivi el mayor estrés de mi vida y bueno, un poco de todo, como en los fics (menos el romance) y bueno, aquí sigo, con algunos miedos aun, que espero poder superar poco a poco…

A Silvemy89: Hola! Mil gracias! Y sip, se la llevo sin decir agua va!! Y bueno ahora que Kagome perdió la memoria, quiere aprovecharse…  y bueno, de paso Kagome tuvo angel, digo, inu guardian…¡Ojala te guste este capi!!

A Guerreravaliente: je je mil gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi!! Y bueno, tome en cuenta tu rev!! Al prueba de amor en este capi!! Hasta soño con él!! Y nop, no te viajaste mucho! La verdad, eso demuestra que el verdadero amor llega sin importar que se pierda la memoria!! Je je ya sone como novela rosa!!  Mil gracias por los buenos deseos, espero poder presentar mi examen en los siguientes meses!!

A alejashika02: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado este fic!! Y bueno, ojala y te guste lacontinuacion!! Seguimos en contacto!!

A Mitsuki Himura: Si! Bueno, la boda será después, (aunque ellos ya hicieron todo casi al revés) je je en fin, ahora vendrá la batalla entre hermanos!! Y bueno, Inu Yasha tendrá que reponerse de la noticia que Kikyo aun no le da!!

A azulceleste: Mil gracias por tu review!! Y ojala que te guste este capi!!

A Saya-Otonashi1: Bueno, como vez, esa es la intención de Sesshomaru y ahora que Kagome perdió la memoria, haber que pasa!! Ojala te guste este capi!!

A Lolichan36: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic!! Y si, continuo con la historia!! He aquí el 8º capi!!


	9. Chapter 9

Una enorme espada se erguia delante de ellos… y el portador de ella, era precisamente el chico de los sueños de Kagome

-¡Atrás Kagome!

Inu Yasha hablaba con tanta confianza en si mismo… fingiría con Kagome hasta el ultimo momento. Kagome le miro fijamente, si, ¡era el! Sin que Inu Yasha pudiera evitarlo, la chica se adelanto un poco

-¡Tu! ¡Has estado apareciendo en mis sueños! ¿Quién eres?

-¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?

La mirada de Sesshomaru era de odio hacia Inu Yasha… y de tristeza hacia Kagome ¿Acaso ese estúpido animal hibrido había logrado hacer que Kagome se olvidara de el? Inu Yasha al percatarse de ello sonrio triunfante

-¡Ella es mia! ¡Largate de aquí!

Kagome miraba sorprendida la escena, no sabia exactamente lo que sucedia, aquel hombre le era familiar… bastante familiar… sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Sesshomaru se lanzo contra Inu Yasha, ambas espadas chocaron y varias chispas brotaron de ellas… Gin, que había estado observando todo, permaneció al lado de Kagome sin moverse, la protegía de cualquier tontería que el hanyou hiciera o de algun ataque perdido… La batalla se volvió encarnizada, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido… sin embargo, Inu Yasha tenia sus artimañas y, el ver que Sesshomaru iba ganando terreno, de la manera mas sucia y vil, lanzo tierra a los ojos de el, con esto aprovecho para herirle en el brazo y dejarlo desarmado, Inu Yasha sonrio maliciosamente ¡Finalmente tenia la oportunidad de su vida! Y justo cuando Inu Yasha iba a dar el golpe final, alguien se interpuso entre ellos dos

-¡No lo permitiré!

Kagome se había interpuesto entre él y Sesshomaru

-¡Quitate!

-¡No! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle!

-¡El no es nada tuyo! ¡Apartate!

Pero Kagome se negó… no se movió para nada… y cuando quizo apartar a Kagome con sus propias manos, el hanyou no pudo moverse

-¿¡Pero que demo…!?

Sintio que su sangre hervía al ver a Kagome junto a Sesshomaru, quiso moverse, pero…

-Lo siento primito, pero tu comenzaste todo esto, asi que te quedaras asi por un rato…

-¿¡Que!?

El pequeño inu Gin se había convertido a semihumano… y había lanzado un pequeño dardo paralizante a Inu Yasha, Gin sonrio y miro a Sesshomaru

-Kagome no recuerda nada porque se golpeo la cabeza… cuando este perro la rapto, ella se golpeo la cabeza, por eso no recuerda casi nada, solo te ha visto en sueños, al escuchar eso la chica, se sonrojo a mas no poder y Sesshomaru la miro divertido

-Sabia que no me olvidarías Kagome

Ella enrojeció ante tales palabras y nerviosa, se dirigió a Gin sorprendida

-¿¡Gin!? ¿¡Eres tu!?

Kagome aun no salía de su sorpresa, el chico volteo a verla

-Si, Kagome, soy yo, no pude decírtelo antes, pero ¡Gracias por haberme salvado y cuidado!

Gin abrazo a Kagome, quien le miraba sorprendida

-Te contare, que soy primo de ellos dos

Señalo a Inu Yasha y Sesshomaru

-Permiteme presentarme apropiadamente, yo soy Gin Taisho y justo cuando iba a conocer a mi nueva prima, fui herido, fue cuando me encontraste y me cuidaste ¿Por qué no puse objeción en ello? Veras, porque tu, Kagome chan… ¿Puedo llamarte asi?

Kagome asintió

-Bien, tu aroma había cambiado… llevas el aroma de Miko, sin embargo, también llevas el aroma del que ahora es tu esposo

Kagome se sonrojo ¿Esposo? Pero ¿Quién? Gin vio el rostro confuso de la chica, y, aunque Sesshomaru le pedia que no dijera nada, al chico no le importo, ya que no iba a permitir que Inu Yasha le quitara la mujer a Sesshomaru y todo porque ella no recordaba nada…

-Veras, tu esposo es Sesshomaru Taisho

Kagome se sonrojo y se acerco al Taiyokai

-Lo… lo siento… yo…

-Siento haberme enfadado, no sabia que realmente habías perdido la memoria…

-Traes contigo mi aroma Kagome…

La chica se sonrojo a mas no poder

-Eso… eso quiere decir que… tu y yo… ya… ya…

-Si

Esta respuesta dada por el Taiyoukai hizo que Kagome se sonrojara aun mas y que el también lo hiciera…

-Vamos a tu época Kagome, debes regresar para que te revisen…

-¡Si!

La chica ayudo a Gin con Sesshomaru… pero al momento de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, sintió un aroma completamente embriagador…

-Este aroma…

Kagome hablo en voz baja, pero no pudo disimular el hecho de que disfrutaba aquel aroma…

-¿Estas bien?

Fue sorprendida por los preocupados ojos de Sesshomaru

-Este aroma… ¿es tuyo?

Sesshomaru la miro y asintió, Kagome se quedo en silencio…mientras tanto, Inu Yasha trataba de moverse, pero el veneno del dardo era tan fuerte, que ni siquiera podía mover un solo musculo…

-Lo siento Inu Yasha, no podras moverte hasta el dia de mañana, bien, es hora de irnos y curar las heridas de Sesshomaru

Gin cargo con el hanyou como si de un vil costal de papas se tratase…

-¡Sueltame!

-¡No!

Gin miro divertido la expresión de terror de Inu Yasha

-Te dejare en un lugar donde te cuiden muy bien y donde realmente te necesitan… eres demasiado infantil primo, dejalos ser felices ¿No te vasta Kikyo?

Inu Yasha quedo paralizado

-Por lo que veo, el cerebro se fue de vacaciones ¿verdad primo? Te olvidaste de Kikyo… y eso que ella aun no te ha dicho lo que lleva consigo en su vientre… vaya que eres irresponsable…

Inmediatamente comprendió Inu Yasha a lo que Gin se refería: Kikyo esperaba un hijo de el… después de un buen rato, llegaron a la aldea donde Kaede y Kikyo vivian, la sorpresa que levantaron ante todos al ver aquella escena, fue impactante, todos miraban con curiosidad a Inu Yasha siendo cargado por un Taiyoukai, Kagome, sostenía a Sesshomaru

-¡Pasen!

Fue todo lo que la anciana pudo decir

-Kagome ha perdido la memoria y a este-Gin señalo a Inu Yasha-Lo hemos traido para que hable con Kikyo…

La anciana miraba a Kagome

-Bien, curare las heridas de Sesshomaru y vere que puedo hacer con la memoria de Kagome…

Asi, pasaron la noche en la aldea… al dia siguiente, Kaede le entrego a Kagome un té, que hacia a todo aquel que lo tomase, recordar lo que había olvidado por muy difícil que fuera… junto con esto, uso algo de poder curativo, ya que la chica aun tenia dolor en la cabeza a causa del golpe y de todo lo que ella misma se obligaba a recordar… mientras que a Sesshomaru, no hubo mucho por hacerle, solo un pequeño vendaje con algunas hierbas curativas… en lo que respecta a Inu Yasha y a Kikyo, tuvieron que hablar a solas…

-Lo siento Inu Yasha… no puedo depender de alguien como tu…

-¡Pero Kikyo! ¡Nuestro hijo!

-Hubiera pensado que era de los dos antes de cometer semejante tontería Inu Yasha…

-¡Pero…!

-¿Amas a Kagome?

Inu Yasha no supo que contestar

-¿Lo vez? Ni siquiera sabes qué contestarme…

-Lo siento, yo…

-Gracias Inu Yasha, por todo este tiempo… pero no puedo permitir que tus decisiones infantiles terminen por complicar la vida de personas que hacen todo lo posible por vivir su propia vida, sin ti…

Esto ultimo, fue algo hiriente para Inu Yasha, sabia a lo que se refería: había ido a la epoca de Kagome, la había raptado enfrente de su prometido y casi esposo y finalmente, se había aprovechado de la amnesia de la chica para hacerle creer que era su hembra…

Inu Yasha se sintió el bicho mas rastrero del mundo, al escuchar esos comentarios por parte de Kikyo… mientras tanto, en otra parte de aquel poblado, una chica de cabellos negro miraba el atardecer, después de haber tomado lo que Kaede le había dado y de haber dejado que la curara, la chica había pedido estar sola por un buen rato, cosa que no dudo Kaede en concederle…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Una voz hizo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos

-Bien, gracias

Sesshomaru tomo asiento al lado de ella

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?

La chica no lo miaraba, solo al atardecer…

-Si…

La verdad, era un silencio incomodo… Sesshomaru cerro sus ojos rogando a quien sabe quien el que Kagome recordara todo…

-¡Maldicion! ¡Si solo recordara!

Hablo en voz baja, casi para si mismo… pero casi se le sale el corazón…

-No me he olvidado de ti, Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo haría algo asi?

Unas manos tocan su rostro y unos calidos labios rozan con los suyos, abre los ojos y descubre con sorpresa y agrado unos hermosos ojos chocolate

-¿¡Kagome!?

La chica sonríe

-He recodado todo ¿Qué te parece si recordamos nuestra noche de bodas adelantada?

Kagome sonríe maliciosamente, por primera vez, Sesshomaru se sonroja hasta mas no poder… el cuerpo de la chica toca el cuerpo de él y bueno… desde hacia días que no la había vuelto a tocar… sonríe maliciosamente también…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Siento la tardanza! Entre todo lo que he hecho durante este tiempo, solo les comento que ya termine el protocolo, continuare con la segunda fase y espero pronto tener mi titulo de medico XD

La tardanza, mas que nada se debe a eso, asi que por favor, pido paciencia, espero que cuando pueda titularme tenga mas tiempo para escribir! (y mas inspiración XD)

A ALBA: ¡Hola! Siento la tardanza! La inspiración de fue de vacaciones largas! XD no hay problema! Yo entiendo, también he estado algo ocupada… ¡Ojala que este capi te guste!

A Isuldory:; sip, lo se, y aquí esta la conti!!!! Muchas gracias! En verdad soy feliz al saber que esta historia te ha gustado! Je je yo también veía imposible esta pareja, pero después, ¡me encanto! XD muchas gracias por las felcitaciones! Y bueno, ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

A Crystal Butterfly: ¡Hola! Pues aquí esta la continuación! Ojala te haya gustado! Sesshomaru es mejor qie Inu Yasha y bueno, el hecho de que Kikyo lo desprecie, debe de ser suficiente para pel! XD pero bueno, ojala te guste este capi también!!!!

A pytufa1622: ¡Ojala te haya gustado! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí esta el capi!

A sango-higashikuni: ¡Hola! Gracias por avisarme! Me dare mi vuelta en cuanto pueda!!! XD


	10. Chapter 10

-Me parece bien...

El rostro de Sesshomaru se acerca al de Kagome, lentamente, el taiyoukai rodea la cintura de la joven, quien pone sus manos en el rostro de él, acariciando el rostro del chico, Sesshomaru la atrae sorpresivamente hacia si y ambos se funden en un apasionado beso, Sesshomaru besa mas apasionadamente a Kagome y ella hace lo mismo…

La chica pone sus manos en el pecho del chico y lentamente, recorre su cuello depositando pequeños pero tiernos besos… Sesshomaru, al sentir el contacto con Kagome, siente como si su piel se quemara… toma a Kagome de la cintura y la hace sentarse en sus piernas

-Asi esta mejor

Sonrie, a lo que Kagome se sorprende

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada

La mira y sonríe nuevamente, esta vez es Sesshomaru quien la toma de los brazos y la acerca hacia si, lentamente, recorre el cuello de la chica, nota que el traje que lleva es de sacerdotisa, parecido al de Kikyo…

-Definitivamente no me gusta como se te ve ese traje

Y sin mas, comienza a desatar todo lo que se encuentra sujeto en la ropa de la chica, haciendo que la parte superior se deslice como el agua en el cuerpo de Kagome, Seshomaru continua bajando, hasta llegar a su pecho, toca, prueba, saborea, nada se compara con tenerla entre sus brazos, mientras tanto, la joven siente una gran corriente eléctrica correr por todo su cuerpo, toma entre sus manos el rostro de Sesshomaru, y lo besa apasionadamente, el taiyoukai se separa de ella solo para tomar aire y continua con su labor, baja lentamente, vuelve a tomar entre sus labios los senos de la chica y continua mas hacia abajo…

-¡Ah!

El gemido de Kagome hace que Sesshomaru se excite aun mas… vuelve a deshacerse de la molesta ropa y poco a poco continua bajando, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Kagome, después de algunos besos, y de ver el rostro de la chica completamente rojo y llena de desesperación, sonríe, Kagome siente morir, ya que la ropa que queda, Sesshomaru la quita lentamente, mientras ve su rostro aun mas enrojecido y se sorprende al escucharla

-¡No es justo! ¡Ahora déjamelo a mi!

Kagome se acerca a el y poco a poco comienza a besar el bien formado pecho de Sesshomaru, haciendo que se arquee con el simple hecho de sentir los labios de la chica… quien continua bajando lentamente, hasta que de un tiron, quita la molesta ropa… Kagome se sorprende por lo que ve, Sesshomaru se sonroja y siente algo de vergüenza al ver el rostro de Kagome: sorprendida y completamente emocionada…

-Por… favor Kagome… no juegues…

La chica, al escuchar las palabras suplicantes de Sesshomaru, no lo duda y poco a poco comienza a juguetear, el taiyoukai se siente morir al sentir algo húmedo y calido…

-¡Kago… me… no…!

Sin poder evitarlo, Sesshomaru no resiste mas...

-¡Ah!

Completamente enrojecido, toma a Kagome entre sus brazos y nuevamente la vuelve a besar… recorre el cuerpo de la chica… besa el abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella, sin embargo, esta vez es Kagome quien no resiste al sentir que algo húmedo y calido la recorre…

-¡Se… Sesshomaru… ya…!

-Solo un poco mas…

El Taiyoukai sienta a la chica en sus piernas y la penetra… al principio, el ritmo es tranquilo, para después, dar rienda suelta a un frenesí en donde ambos se olvidan por completo del mundo… después de un rato, Sesshomaru cobija con su estola a Kagome, ambos caen rendidos en medio de la noche, una gran luna llena los mira desde el oscuro cielo…

Al dia siguiente, Kagome y Sesshomaru se dirigen al pueblo, los ojos de ambos brillan intensamente, Kikyo y Kaede los reciben

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de regresar a tu época, Kagome

-Asi es anciana Kaede

-Y no te preocupes por Inu Yasha-Kaede se acerca a Kagome y le habla al oído-Kikyo ya ha hablado con el, creo que entenderá… ¡Asi que se feliz con Sesshomaru y visitanos cuando quieras!

Kagome se sonroja ante el comentario de la anciana

-¡S… si anciana! Kikyo-Kagome se dirige a la miko-Yo… no te guardo rencor y ¡Cuidate mucho!

La miko se acerca y abraza a la chica

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no te guardo rencor… fueron mis errores y la inmadurez de Inu Yasha quienes te hicimos sufrir, soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón por lo que hice…

-Es hora de irnos

Sesshomaru ya esperaba en la puerta impaciente… no soportaba que esas dos mujeres hablaran tanto con Kagome…

-¡Adios!

Sesshomaru y Kagome volvieron a atravesar el pozo, llegando asi a la época de la chica… la familia de Kagome la recibió con alegría, el saber que Sesshomaru había ido a buscarla y la había traido sana y salva, era todo lo que podían pedir del futuro esposo de la chica.

Kagome conto con detalles todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo que permaneció al lado de Inu Yasha, incluso, quedo sorprendida al ver que Gin también había ido por cuenta propia a la época actual… ya que a simple vista, parecía un típico adolescente (con el cabello plateado). Los preparativos para la boda, en ambas épocas, se realizarían en el Templo, además, que en el Sengoku, también se haría un ritual algo parecido a una boda, mientras que en la época actual, la ceremonia se haría de acuerdo a lo ya establecido… Sango, Miroku y Shippo, habían quedado realmente sorprendidos al ver la época de Kagome… sobretodo Sango, al ver tal cantidad de "ropa extraña" y casi envía al hospital a Miroku, ya que al ver a tantas mujeres, se iba detrás de todas las que podía ver… Shippo por su parte, había quedado encantado con las tiendas donde vendían comidas instantáneas… ¡Ean una maravilla!

Mientras todo eso sucedia en la época actual, en el Sengoku, un hanyou permanecia en el bosque, solo, tratando de pensar qué había hecho mal, para haber merecido semejante castigo…

-¿¡Es que eres un idiota o un estúpido!?

La voz de Koga se dejo escuchar en todo el bosque, Inu Yasha se exaltó

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Yo sólo…!

-¡Si, ya se, tu solo "luchabas por lo que era tuyo"!-Koga ya se había exasperado-¡Llevo 2 dias aquí, escuchando y tratando de explicarte y no entiendes! ¿¡Que maldita parte no entiendes!?-Se puso de pie

-¡Todo!

Inu Yasha se puso de pie también

-¡Es que se necesita ser un idiota como tú para no entender! ¡Querias quitarle la novia a tú medio hermano!

-¡Kagome era mia desde antes de eso! ¡Ella nunca…!

-¡Estupido! ¡Tú la dejaste por Kikyo! ¿¡O ya no te acuerdas cuantas veces, aparte de esa la abandonaste por ir tras Kikyo!? ¿¡Cuantas veces tuve que salvarla porque TÚ grandísimo estúpido NO estabas ahí!? ¿¡Y asi decias que la amabas!?

-¡Kagome me amaba y…!

-¡Tu lo has dicho! ¡TE AMABA! ¡Eso ya paso! Y si sabias eso ¿Por qué demonios nunca le dijiste que amabas a Kikyo?

-¡Porque amaba a las dos!

Koga no pudo soportar tanta idiotez… sin pensarlo dos veces, le planto una buena bofetada a Inu Yasha

-¡Tú…!

Inu Yasha casi se le avienta pero… Koga lo toma de la ropa y lo tira al piso… pone su pie sobre él…

-Eres un estúpido… no se puede amar a dos mujeres, retenerlas y luchar por alguien que ya no te ama… Kagome te amó, pero nunca se lo demostraste, en cambio ¿Cuántas veces te lo demostró ella? Muchas, pero estabas tan obsesionado con Kikyo, que te olvidaste de ella y obviamente se canso de esperarte… Sesshomaru fue como un viento nuevo para ella, alguien que si la ama, que se preocupa por ella… alguien que seria capaz de dar su vida por ella… tu has dado tu vida por Kikyo, ahora hazte responsable de ella… por lo menos, se responsable

Koga suspiró… le había dado un buen sermón a Inu Yasha

-Mas vale, perro sarnoso, que entiendas… de lo contrario, te quedaras solo…

El lobo quita la pierna y se aleja, dejando pensativo al Hanyou

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Ya de regreso! Bueno, este fic pronto terminara!!! Sobre los otros fics, bueno, creo que con calma! XD dentro de poco actulizo los demás!!!! Les cuento que ya estoy haciendo la tesis!!!! Je je espero que pronto pueda presentar mi examen!!!!!! Bueno, seguimos en contacto!!!!

A Pequeña Lin: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bueno, este capi contiene lemon, ojala que te haya gustado!!!! :D ¡Seguimos en contacto!

A pytufa1622: Sip, quedo solo… haber si entra en razón… sobre la pregunta de Gin… que mas quisiera que quedara como sus padres lo trajeron al mundo! XD (sin nada! XD) pero no, pobre Gin, cuando se transforma, le sucede lo que a Sesshomaru, como ambos son primos y son taiyoukais, pues no hay problema… llevan ropa incluida… ¡Seguimos en contacto y ojala te haya gustado este capi!

A Silvemy89: ¡Hola! Je je pues ojala y este capi también te haya gustado!!! XD seguimos en contacto!!!!

A azul: ¡Muchas gracias! Ojala que este capi también te haya gustado! :D seguimos en contacto!!! ¡Mil gracias por las porras!

A Isuldory: Lo siento, no hubo boda, ¡Pero hubo lemon! Trate de omitir detalles, sobre la boda, bueno, creo que en el siguiente capi… como dije, esta por terminar este fic, asi que la boda, pronto llegara!!!!!XD

A Crystal Butterfly: ¡Hola! ¡que bueno que te gusto! ¡ojala que este capi también! Seguimos en contacto!!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡A echarle ganas! ¡Ojala que este capi también te haya gustado!

A Karina Natsumi: ¡Gracias! Aquí ya esta el capi 10, ¡ojala te haya gustado!


	11. Chapter 11

Un mes había pasado exactamente, en la época actual, todo era histeria colectiva, realmente la familia de Kagome se había tomado muy en serio el compromiso de Kagome, asi que los preparativos ya estaban en marcha y todo el templo era un caos, en un dia se casarian Sesshomaru y Kagome

-¡Quiten eso! ¡Se ve muy feo!

-¡Sube esos faroles!

-¿Ya escogió la novia el Kimono que usara en la recepción?

La mujer que habían contratado para que ayudara a organizar la boda, era un verdadero manojo de nervios… gritaba a todos y por todo…

-Vaya que se lo tomo muy en serio mamá

Kagome sonreía al ver a todos los trabajadores corriendo de un lado para otro

-Bueno, es mi hija quien se casa

Kagome se sonrojo ante las palabras de su madre, pero gracias a la aparición de Sesshomaru, la chica evito que su madre la hiciera sonrojar aun mas…

-¡Sesshomaru!

-Vengo por Kagome, iremos a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta aun…

La chica sonrio, verdaderamente Sesshomaru había hecho un gran cambio en su vestimenta, en la época actual vestia un pantalón de mezcilla en azul y una camisa en color blanco, su cabello lo mantenía atado con un lazo rojo (parecido al lazo con el que Kagome ato su mano y la de él justo después de que recobrara la memoria y que Kaede previamente le había dado)

_Flashback_

Todos se encontraban en la aldea, Kaede inspeccionó a Kagome

-Todo esta bien, aparentemente no es nada serio, pero no seria mala idea que alguien de tu época te revisara

Kagome asintió

-¿Y Sesshomaru?

Kagome se sonrojo ante la pregunta

-Esta afuera

Kaede sonrió

-Tengo algo para ti, que se, que te gustará…

Kagome la miro sorprendida, mientras Kaede sacaba de entre sus ropas dos lazos rojos

-Estos son los lazos rojos del destino… dos personas que se aman y se juran amor eterno, pueden llevarlo, un amor como el tuyo y el de Sesshomaru merece tener un lazo rojo… ya que aun, con la perdida de la memoria, nunca lo olvidaste, eso sin contar, que él vino a recuperarte…

Kagome se sonrojo aun mas, Kikyo extendió las manos y lo mismo hizo Kagome, los lazos brillaban tenuemente

-¡Suerte!

Kaede le sonrio y Kagome salió de la cabaña aun mas sonriente a buscar a Sesshomaru para darle aquel lazo rojo…

_Fin del flashback_

Ambos chicos caminaron entre las bulliciosas calles de Tokyo, ¡Era hermoso ver la ciudad iluminada! Caminaron por largo rato, entraron a algunas tiendas y finalmente salieron con unos cuantos paquetes en la mano… Sesshomaru y Kagome finalmente habían encontrado su propia felicidad…

Al dia siguiente, en el Sengoku, un peligris mal geniudo caminaba por el bosque, arrepentido y maldiciéndose por todas las tonterías que había hecho…

-Si pudiera hacer algo para corregir todo…

Las palabras de Kouga resonaban en su mente… ¡Hasta el mismísimo lobo había decidido ya sentar cabeza el mismo dia que lo había sermoneado! ¡Todo eso le traia de mal humor!

-¡Feh! ¡Al demonio!

Se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos hacia la aldea de Kaede…

Mientras tanto, en la época actual, una chica de cabellos negros vestia un hermoso kimono de boda… un peligris también usaba la vestimenta tradicional, mientras la ceremonia terminaba y los ahora esposos se besaban sellando con ello la promesa que se habían hecho en el Sengoku, mientras que Sango miraba a su querida amiga emocionada, casi al punto de las lagrimas, Miroku sonreía ante la celebración y aprovechaba para tocar a Sango donde no debía, cosa que le gano una buena bofetada por parte de la chica…

Pasó el tiempo, muchas cosas cambiaron, entre ellas, la cruel batalla contra Naraku, la cual tuvo que ser librada en ambas épocas… Naraku habían descubierto aquel pozo e intento destruir también el mundo actual, pero la actuación rápida de Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Gin, hizo que aquel ser terminara completamente purificado y con ello, nuevamente la paz reinaba en el Sengoku, la piedra de Shikon fue restaurada y Kikyo termino por cuidarla, sorpresivamente, Kagome fue convertida en una youkai ¡y que youkai! Su belleza no rivalizaba con ninguna otra, además de haberse convertido en la Lady del Norte, pero el final feliz, no terminaba ahí… pasaron cincos años y…

En un Templo de la época actual, se dejo escuchar una voz a lo lejos

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Me da permiso de…?

La frase no fue terminada, la madre tomó entre sus brazos a su hermoso niño

-¡Claro que puedes ir! Siempre y cuando regreses temprano, dile a la tia Sango que le mando muchos saludos!

-¡Si, mamá!

Un niño de cabello oscuro y con la misma sonrisa de su madre salió corriendo en dirección al patio…

-Es igual a ti…

Sesshomaru abrazo a su esposa

-Pero tiene todo tu carácter…

Ambos se besaron,

-Bien, como Kuro estará hoy en casa de Sango, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos el dia libre?

Kagome se sonrojo

-Vayamos al Sengoku por hoy…

Ambos cruzaron el pozo, llegando a las tierras del Taiyoukai, se armo un escándalo al descubrir la llegada de su señor y su señora…

-¡Como recuerdo este lugar!

Lin fue a recibirlos, ya no era una niña, ahora tenia 16 años y se había convertido en la hija adoptiva de Sesshomaru y Kagome

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones hija?

Kagome sonrio maternalmente a la chica

-¡Bien mamá!

-Aunque no comprendo cómo es que decidiste quedarte aquí en tus vacaciones

Sesshomaru le reprochaba como padre celoso

-¡Dejemos que nuestra hija disfrute de sus vacaciones aquí! Recuerda que a ella le costo mucho mas trabajo que a ti, el acostumbrarse a la época actual…

-Tienes razón…

-¿Y mis hermanos?

-Kuro se quedo en casa de Sango y Hana…

-¡Aquí estoy!

Una niña de cabellos grises apareció detrás de Kagome, Hana tenia el rostro de Sesshomaru, su color de cabello, pero el carácter de Kagome…

-¡Ella fue le primera en alistar el equipaje para venir!

La niña corrió a los brazos de Lin..

Todos dispusieron de sus aposentos, y ya era de noche, Kuro, ya se había reunido con los demás en el castillo, la cena estaba ya servida y…

-Familia, hay algo que quiero decirles…

Sin mas Kagome dejo a todos en silencio y a la expectativa…

-Pronto… pronto seremos seis…

Inmediatamente, Lin abrazo a Kagome, Sesshomaru la beso, mientras que Hana y Kuro corrieron a abrazarla también..

-¿Sabes que será?

Kagome negó con la cabeza

-¡Lo que si se, es que ya tengo dos meses de embarazo!

-Yo… yo también tengo algo que decirles…

Lin se sonrojo, se paro enfrente de Sesshomaru y Kagome

-Gin… acaba de pedirme que sea su novia y yo… ¡acepté!

Kagome la abrazo nuevamente, mientras que Sesshomaru sonreía

-Es una buena persona y mas le vale que te cuide asi como cuido a Kagome hace años, porque si no..

-Ya, Sesshomaru, sabes que Gin la amara y cuidara mucho

Kagome sonrio y toda la familia se abrazo, al correr la noticia del embarazo de la Lady del Norte, se hicieron largos festejos que duraron por días…

Mientras que en una aldea, una niña de 5 años de cabellos negros camina de la mano de un hanyou

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Ya llegamos!

La niña abraza a su madre quien la carga y la llena de besos

-¿Y tu papá?

-Ahí viene, ¡le volvi a ganar en la pesca de nuevo!

-Eso es porque te deje ganar…

-No seas asi con ella Inu Yasha… esta contenta porque su padre ha jugado con ella

-Lo se, lo se

Inu Yasha revuelve el cabello de la niña, quien se cuelga del brazo de él

-Bien Karin, es hora de dormir

-¡Si!

La niña corre a lavarse las manos, mientras que Kikyo pone el pescado en hielo para el dia siguiente… repentinamente, Inu Yasha la abraza

-No se que hubiera hecho hace cinco años si hubiera seguido con mi estupidez…

-Es bueno que lo admitas…

Kikyo sonrió

-¡Oye!

-Debo de agradecer a Kouga por haberte ubicado… al principio estaba feliz de que dejaras a Kagome, pero cuando vi el sufrimiento de ella, me sentí mal, sentí que la historia se repetiría de nuevo y me alarmé… pero cuando descubri que estaba embarazada de ti, después de haberme convertido en humana, sentí que aun tenia porque luchar… mas aun cuando fuiste tras Kagome…

-Esta indeciso, no quería dejarte ir, pero tampoco sabia qué sentía por ella… no quería perder a ninguna de las dos y bueno, me deje llevar por los impulsos…

-Pues por llevarte por esos impulsos Inu Yasha, seras padre nuevamente…

El hanyou quedo sorprendido… y feliz, cargo a Kikyo y la beso tiernamente…

Fin

Notas de Lucy: Con esto, termina este fic! ¡Ojala les haya gustado! Este fic, termina en un dia importante para mi! XD Siento la tardanza!

A pytufa1622: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon! Y bueno Inu Yasha aprendió de los tropezones para estabilizarse… je je no te preocupes con respecto a Gin, tal vez haga otro fic donde salga y ¡esta vez si vendrá como Dios la trajo al mundo! XD

A azul: Bueno, este fue el ultimo capi de este fic, pero como le dije arriba, tal vez haga un fic de Gin! XD me alegro que te haya gustado!!!!

A Angie1791: Oo ¿¡primer año de medicina!? ¡felicidades! ¡si, si ,si colegas! XD que felicidad! Je je no te preocupes! Se perfectamente que a veces por mas que quiera uno, no tiene tiempo para todo! Hechale ganas! ¡gracia spor los animos! ¡desde Mexico, porras hasta Venezuela!

A eiko298: ¡Al fin! Je je bueno, de todas formas Inu Yasha aprendió que con los sentimientos no se juega! ¡por fin entendió! XD y ojala que el final te haya gustado!

A Crystal Butterfly 9: ¡Que bueno que este capi te gusto! Ojala que el final también te haya gustado! Sinceramente, Kouga dio el ejemplo a Inu Yasha (cosa que al otro no le cayo muy en gracia! XD) pero alguien tenia que ponerlo en orbita! Seguimos en contacto!

A Isuldory: ¿Los hijitos? Bueno, ya salieron! XD y curiosamente todos ellos son youkais (con excepto de Lin, que no ha querido! XD) ¡Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos! ¡Me alegra que te gusten mis fics!


End file.
